Time to Say Goodbye
by Crazy PurpleSage
Summary: When Naruto has had enough of Sasuke he decides it's finally time to leave him. Will Sasuke really be as uncaring as Naruto thinks over his departure? Or will Sasuke realize what he did to drive Naruto away before it's too late? SasuNaru
1. Time to Say Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Okay, I am working on Never Lost, but I am making it especially long and it is not yet done. But this idea popped in my head and I decided to write it down. Hope you like it! Let me know, I love reviews shoooo much! XD And I will have Ch. 10 for Never Lost done soon. Kitto!

Crazy PurpleSage

**-**_**Time to Say Goodbye**_**-**

Naruto stood, straight-backed and tense. Grasping the back of the wooden chair in front of him, he slowly gritted his teeth and glared down at something on the desk. He was readying himself to do something. At the end of his unwavering glare were a perfectly smooth piece of paper and a pen, innocently lying there like they did any other day. But today was different. Today they had been placed there for a certain reason. That reason, only Naruto knew.

With a violent tug he ripped the chair away from the desk and sat down with a hard thump. He was knowingly burying himself in a seat that would lead to his utter damnation. But he knew it had to be done. Picking up the pen and poising it over the untouched sheet, he closed his eyes and waited for the words to come to him. He had to do this now, there was no other option. He had to do this for himself. The words were already there, he just needed to write them down.

_I know you love me._

_I can tell by the way our souls connect._

_But you hurt me all the same._

_I can't stay with you_

_if you continue to keep your emotions locked up away from humanity. _

_I give, you take, or ignore_

_I give more, you take more, or ignore_

_Nothing else in this endless line _

_Not even a cycle, really, but a static line. _

_Like time in the Middle Ages; _

_All the important events have happened. _

_We've said "I love you" _

_(Though sometimes I wonder who you were speaking to) _

_And now, nothing else will happen_

_Nothing else will change. _

_The snag in the graph has been made_

_And you have been spending our whole lives _

_trying to get it back to even out. _

_Disregard all else. _

_Order must be maintained. _

_I wonder what you will do when I have left._

_Will that be another snag in the graph? _

_Or will it be the final straw to attain perfection? _

_Most likely, _

_I will never know._

Naruto put the pen down to see his fingers shaking of their own accord. Looking over his work he sighed with grief, relief, and pride to have finally gathered the courage to write this. It may not be perfect, but it was exactly what he wanted to say. The message was clear, and that was all that mattered. There was no reading in between the lines; he never liked that type of stuff anyway.

He mused, as he placed his chin in his palm and rolled the pen over the paper with his other hand, if Sasuke would even bother to finish reading it all the way through.

Filling his lungs with a slow and steady breath, he set his face into determined concentration and let the air all out. Grabbing the bags that pooled around his feet, filled with his meager belongings that nonetheless left the apartment quite bare, he walked out. Not looking over his shoulder or turning his body in the slightest to see what he was leaving behind, he shut the door with a click. The keys were still inside on the desk next to the note of final farewell.

-Tsuzuku –


	2. Naruto's Gone

_Yes, this is turning into a multi-chapter fic. I just couldn't help myself. What can I say? _

_I hope you all read and review! I would much appreciate it, to say the least! ;D _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Evanescence and her song Missing. Happy?_

_Oh, and, before you read the first lines; no this is in no way a song fic. And I know it's rough, but please bear with me. It's not beta-ed, so I'm trying my best._

_Well, enjoy! _

**Time to Say Goodbye**

**Ch.2 **

_**Naruto's Gone**_

"_Please, please forgive me, _

_But I won't be home again. _

_Maybe someday you'll look up, _

_And barely conscious you'll say to no one: _

'_Isn't something missing?'" _

Sasuke turned off his song player and popped his earphones out. Laying his briefcase on the ground, he involuntarily shivered as he felt an old and familiar emptiness echoing around him. Silence.

Too much silence.

He didn't even need to sniff the air to know that there was no dinner cooking. Nor did he have to strain his ears to recognize the lack of one young blond man in this rather large house.

All the same, Sasuke called out harshly, "Dobe?"

An eerie sense of foreboding descended upon the raven, but he shook it off. Relying on his dependable rationale; the usuratonkachi had either fallen asleep or gone out for groceries. Or something.

Turning into the kitchen, his eyes caught a golden gleam to the side of his vision.

There, on the wooden desk lay a pair of keys. Naruto's keys to be exact. And under the cold metal lay a note. And it looked longer than a simple, "Gone to the store. Be back later. Love, Naruto"-type. Much longer, in fact.

With slight apprehension, which Sasuke would never admit to feeling, he bent down and slid the parchment slowly from under its small weight.

There was no 'Dear Sasuke,' nor was Naruto's signature at the bottom. Nonetheless, knowing it was meant for his eyes, Sasuke began to read.

"_I know you love me._

_I can tell by the way our souls connect." _

"Hn", the dobe was trying to be romantic again.

Sasuke quickly read on, a frown steadily creasing down the sides of his mouth as he read further down the page.

"_I can't stay with you?" What does he mean by that?_

Sasuke tensed slightly, his grip on the paper tightening as his eyes ran over every line. Though his face betrayed little emotion on the outside, inside, Sasuke was quickly breaking down.

_A snag in the graph?' What is he talking about? _

"_Most likely, _

_I will never know."_

Sasuke froze, stuck on the last line and unwilling to rip himself away from the last words to see the living proof of the empty room before him.

_Naruto was gone. _

_Gone?! _

Sasuke sat down hard on the wooden kitchen chair. His arms fell on to the table, his hands still tightly gripping the goodbye note.

_No, not_ _goodbye_.

It was a warning. Or better yet, a joke, right? Naruto would be back by tonight. Laughing and saying it was all a joke, or crying and begging for Sasuke to forgive him for his stupid mistake.

Not like anything like that had ever happened before. Naruto had always been right by his side. Always.

Sasuke looked up, head tilted towards the door as though expecting it to open and to hear his dobe calling out his usual, "Tadaima", to hear Sasuke's answering, "Okaeri".

No such luck.

_He wasn't coming- _

_No! _

Sasuke furiously shook his head.

Since when would Naruto even think of leaving? How long had these thoughts been in his head? Why hadn't Sasuke been aware of them?

With a thump, he let his head fall down on the counter and splayed his hands on the cool stone; forehead, nose, and palms touching the hard granite surface. Taking a deep breath in and out he waited for the words on the paper to go away. This was not real.

For an acclaimed tensai, he wasn't dealing very well with his denial.

For the first time in many years, Sasuke felt a slight chill in the atmosphere that was completely unrelated to the heating in the room. But for the moment, he ignored it. Naruto was gone. He glared fiercely at the remaining chair on the opposite side of the rectangular table that usually held a bright blond occupant.

_How could he...leave me? _

_How could he?!_

A sudden rage started to crackle like electricity from just below the surface of his skin. Like a surge of energy; ready to be taken and wreaked havoc with at anything in its path.

Sasuke wrenched himself from the chair, throwing it behind him to clatter down on the tile floor. Pounding his fists on the table with a violent force and a snarl curling his lips, he shoved himself away and rushed out of the kitchen.

_How dare he?! _

Stepping hard onto the oak parquet floor he surveyed the now emptier than normal living room. It had never seemed so bare before; a simple coffee table, small couch, and rows upon rows of Uchiha heirlooms standing in order along the shelves.

All well kept and clean. Not a speck of dust visible or ornament out of place. And yet, they were all laughing at him. The whole room. It knew what was missing, what he had lost. And he was the butt of their joke.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx Flashback xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Don't touch!" Sasuke pulled Naruto away from the wall; keeping his reaching fingers from a particularly old piece of pottery. _

_Naruto looked up at Sasuke sheepishly, quickly retracting his hands. "Heh, sorry Sasuke. I was just curious. It looks so smooth. I just wondered what it was made of. Never seen anything like it before." He rambled on with nervousness, looking anywhere but at the Uchiha. _

"_Of course not, dobe. It's one of a kind. Smoothed down with a special kind of sand." Sasuke let go of Naruto and walked out of the room without a backward glance. _

"_Heh, right." Naruto scratched the back of his head, unsure whether he was expected to follow Sasuke or wait in here. _

"_Are you coming or not, dobe?" Sasuke's voice cut harshly into the room and Naruto hastened to meet him. _

"_Coming, teme!" _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxx End Flashback xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

It was always "don't touch", "stay away", or "stop that". Only Sasuke was ever allowed to touch anything of value in the house. There were some things that he thought only concerned Uchihas.

_Was he wrong? _

_Was he really the butt of this whole joke? _

_No!_

With a strangled warrior cry, Sasuke threw himself at the walls. Crashing his knuckles into the vases, pots, figurines, artifacts, and other odd looking objects that must have been crafted centuries ago; he hurled them all to the floor.

What did they matter anyway? What did they know? They probably watched the whole scene with laughter in their little glass eyes, knowing exactly what Naruto was thinking as he wrote the note; encouraging the blond as he stepped out the door once and for all.

Rage rolled off him in violent waves. His face contorted in a fierce sneer, teeth gritted together, and cheeks flushed in an angry red blush that was unable to be calmed.

A deamon was released, but he didn't know who he should direct his anger towards. Naruto? Himself? Or these little artifacts and old pieces of junk that watched the whole scene unfold with enjoyment?

Were the years all factors to what lead up to this day? Where Naruto was gone? Not only that. He had left. Voluntarily.

Voluntarily left Sasuke. Because…

_No! _

With one last sweep of his fist the shelves were cleared, with their remains scattered on the shining floors.

Looking around for something else to pound his anger into, he saw the lone coffee table with that annoying ring stain in the corner.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Flashback xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Here, I got your favourite." Naruto came in the room carrying two drinks to Sasuke sitting on the couch with his work set in front of him on the table. _

"_Hn. Thanks, dobe." Sasuke said absently as he continued to work, taking the drink. _

_Naruto sat next to Sasuke, who was still bent over his work in concentration. Calmly sipping his chamomile as his other hand swept over the stack of papers before him, Sasuke was lost in his own world of numbers and technical terms that washed out all other sound. _

_Naruto sipped his own hot chocolate drink and started to lean back on the couch. _

"_Don't spill that on the fabric, dobe." Naruto shot up, careful not to spill any of the liquid. Bending forward again he moved away some of Sasuke's papers to set down the mug on the edge of the table. _

_After a few more moments of complete silence, Sasuke moved his hand over to the side, moving the cup a few inches off its mark in the process. _

_Sasuke looked up with glare, "What are you thinking, dobe?! Get that off there, it'll stain the wood!" Sasuke yanked the cup off. Sure enough, there was a ring stain ingrained into the dark rosewood. "Great. What were you thinking? Baka! I swear you-"_

_Sasuke was abruptly cut off as Naruto brought him into a searing, sweet, and nervous kiss, all rolled into one, that lasted for at least a minute. Sasuke soon gave in; kissing back with just as much passion; incident seemingly forgotten for the moment. _

_Breaking it up, Naruto gave one of his sheepish smiles, "Sorry, Sasuke." He bit his lip in waiting for Sasuke's reaction. But instead of yelling at him further for the distraction or the original misdemeanor, he just grinned in content. _

"_It's fine. We can replace it later." With one last kiss, Sasuke turned back to his paperwork and took another sip of tea. _

_Naruto sat back with the mug safely in his lap, and watched with a small grin of his own as Sasuke worked on through the night._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx End Flashback xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sasuke never got the table replaced, even though he would complain endlessly about it to Naruto; blaming him for the embarrassing spot that blemished the immaculate room.

Another memory to laugh in his face.

He didn't need another reminder.

Throwing back his leg, he delivered a heavy kick to the table; toppling it over onto its side with a deafening crash.

Seeing nothing else standing to mock him, Sasuke stomped out of the room to their bedroom.

Sharp shards of glass, ceramic, and other unnamed metal pieces broke into his skin as he tread heavily across the wooden floor.

But once again, the pain didn't register.

As he threw open the bedroom door deep blue assaulted his vision; comforter, walls, carpet, curtain, and doors. He had never before wondered why he surrounded himself with such dark colours, until now. It had always fitted him best. But something was missing now.

It was a spark that had never needed colour to sustain. But once it was missing, the rest of the room suffered from its loss. A certain luster was gone, leaving the air to hang heavily in the room.

But otherwise, everything was just as he had left it this morning; perfect and pristine. His side of the bed was neatly made; edges tucked in hospital corners, and the other side was hastily pulled over the pillow in a makeshift fashion. Just like it was everyday.

Sasuke roughly yanked open the dresser drawers until they flew off their rollers and slammed onto the floor.

All of Naruto's clothes were gone.

_Gone. _

Searching blindly around the room for any hint of Naruto left, the red in his eyes seemed to grow darker and deeper.

Going over to the bed, Naruto's side, Sasuke tore apart the comforter and refrained from bringing the sheets to his nose. They probably still smelled of Naruto.

Yet another memory to laugh in his face. _He didn't need another reminder! _

Another reminder that Naruto had-

With a low growl, he a ripped the sheets, stabbed at the pillows, and then grabbed the underside of the mattress and threw it across the floor. Pulling his arm back, he smashed his fist into the board underneath.

Breathing heavy; body still fuming with uncontained fury, he remained oblivious to the pain he continued to inflict upon his body and the rest of his once neatly kept house.

Looking down, he saw the blood from his hands dripping onto something white. Stuck in between two boards at the corner of what used to be the base of the bed was a piece of paper. Sasuke pulled the tainted sheet out to see the ripped edges, indicating it was torn out of some kind of notebook.

There was a date in the corner, as though from a journal or diary of sorts. This was written five months ago.

Unfolding it with trembling hands, Sasuke wasn't surprised to see Naruto's handwriting again.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Rage- the need to feel the deep throb of pain, but not the initial sharp sting that accompanies it. _

_ No. Just a deep drumming anguish that reflects the simmering ferocity on both the inside and the out. The need to throw something. The need to break something into a million indistinguishable bits, to scream, to swear, and to completely lose control. Your rational mind thinks out the consequences faster than a passing second and urges your irrational fury away and down. Yet you don't know what you need to do to stop it. What can rational know of irrational? _

_Nothing! Right? _

_And if it did, would such an answer be another paradox that would just serve to further skew the details and annoy you? Or would it be just the sedative you needed to throw your head back on the pillow and let this day flee away to make room for more optimistic and hopeful thoughts of tomorrow? _

_ Well, if the answer doesn't come, or it truly is nothing- as you are more likely to believe- then you are at a loss. A limbo between picking up some heavy glass object to throw, breaking it into pieces, and then dragging a sharp edge down your arm, or keeping your hand at rest and letting your lungs do the contracting of breathing in and out, instead of your fists. _

_ Hopefully, no matter what the answer is, you'll be able to thank, and not hate, yourself later. Hopefully. _

_ The rest is up to you. _

Sasuke finished the last line, standing numb as he felt all the wrath and fury drained from him; fire turning to water.

He didn't understand why. Why would Naruto write something like this? _Why?_ What had happened?

"Hopefully. The rest is up to you?" he muttered. But the sound of his hoarse voice was so harsh in the silence of the settling damage, that he let the words fall off with a hush.

When did he fall to his knees?

When did the paper crumble in his bleeding fist?

Where is the water down his cheek coming from?

Sasuke brushed his sleeve, untainted with blood, against his eyes. Everything was blurry; the room was going out of focus and spinning.

Where had Naruto gone? _Where had Naruto gone?! _ Where was he now? Why had he left him?

Could he be at a friend's house?

_Friends? _

No, Sasuke made sure that all of _his_ "friends" were Naruto's. He didn't trust the group that Naruto's used to hang out with back before they were dating. Sasuke couldn't even remember who they were anymore. Not that it mattered; Sasuke had made sure that Naruto only spoke to the same people he spoke to, saw the same people he saw, and "liked" the same people he liked. There would be no one, not under his radar, near the blond. And Naruto would never go to any of those people.

_So where was he? _

Sasuke lay back on the floor. In one hand he held Naruto's journal entry, in the other he clutched Naruto's goodbye note.

He still didn't know what to make of this. His rage had left him tired and dead. The pain, finally catching up to him, was leaving his body feeling like lead. Pinned sharply to the floor and unable to move his heavy limbs, he just lay there in pain and misery.

Only a strangely familiar and bitter feeling of emptiness was left.

But this time, the dripping cold cavern within had more bite to it than ever before, and absolutely no bark to fill it up with sound.

Silent and cold.

Wasn't he already used to that?

Perhaps not as much as he had thought.

_Isn't something missing? _

_**XXXXXXXX**_

_Well, what do you think of Sasuke's reaction? More is still to come. Who wants to know where Naruto went? Well, if you do please review! _


	3. Dance, Naruto, Dance

_Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. I'm so glad that you wanted to hear where Naruto had gone. Special thanks to _readinlots_. I loved all your messages; they were so sweet and got me to finish this chapter. Sorry to say, it's not the last chapter, but I hope it will do for now._

_Well, I won't make you wait any longer. Here he is! _

_Enjoy! _

**Time to Say Goodbye**

**Ch.3 **

_**Dance, Naruto, Dance **_

"Thanks for letting me crash here, Kiba." Naruto dropped his bags down by the couch and turned to face the smiling brunet.

"No problem, man, I haven't seen you in years." Naruto smiled nervously as he sat down, "You're always welcome here. I was wondering what'd happened to you." Kiba said as he sat down next to Naruto. "That stick-up-the-ass-Uchiha practically locked you from the world."

Naruto cringed, "I'd rather not even mention his name, right now." he leaned back against the couch, arm over his eyes as though experiencing a slight headache.

"Sure, man, sure." Kiba hastened to comply, "Whatever you want." Reclining next to Naruto he stared around. A bored expression settled on his face, before his eyes quickly lit up and he looked over at Naruto. "Let's go out! We'll have you forgetting in no time!"

Not waiting for an answer, Kiba grabbed his friend's arm and dragged him out the door; eager to be doing something other than sitting uselessly on a Friday night.

Naruto gave no fight, but allowed himself to be dragged along down the street.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kiba slammed a tall glass, filled to the top with an icy blue liquid that had sugar coating the rim, in front of Naruto.

"Drink up, buddy!" Kiba's voice sounded slightly muffled amoung the dim buzz of conversation and music in the club.

Naruto stared at the foreign substance, squinting in the din of the light to try and decipher what Kiba was trying to force down his throat.

"What is this?" he gave a slightly disgusted look, "You know I don't like to drink."

"Ah, don't _like. _Doesn't me you _don't_, huh?" Kiba said matter-of-factly with his finger wagging mockingly at Naruto.

Naruto gave Kiba a blank stare; light devoid in his eyes other than what was reflecting from the flashing beams by the band up at the front.

Kiba just shrugged, looking away. "I don't know, exactly, but another guy had it and it looked good. All I know is it's alcohol." Kiba patted his friend's shoulder as Naruto didn't make any move to bring the drink any closer.

Instead, Naruto pushed it away, "I'm not thirsty."

"Dude! You're missing the point!" Kiba pounded his fist on the table, rattling a few glasses, but no one seemed to notice amoung the other drunks. "You don't have to be thirsty," he shoved the drink closer to his friend, "Really, drink up." He repeated, already starting on his second drink.

Naruto eyed the glass warily. "I don't usually drink. Only the occasional wine with Sa-" Naruto shook his head and bent his eyes toward the counter; chipped and scraped with fingernail marks and other such abuse over the years.

Kiba stayed silent, not sure how else to deal with his distressed friend. His only plan seemed to be backfiring on him as they spoke. He continued to lay with his own drink; tracing his fingers along the rim to create a high pitched ringing around the room. But once again, too many noises were already at work drowning out the annoying sound to all but Naruto.

Naruto gave his friend an exasperated look that clearly said, "shut up, or else".

Kiba ceased and desisted before returning the look with his own toothy grin and repeated his previous demands. "Drink up."

Naruto continued to look at the drink before finally shrugging and taking a hard grip on the cool blue glass. "If it makes you stop saying that. Bottoms up."

Raising the glass to his lips he took in three gulps, and choked a bit at the taste. His eyes immediately began to water from the combined intensity of sugar and whatever alcohol it consisted of as he slammed it back down on the wood.

Naruto breathed in some smoke-infested air, before finishing off the drink in another shot.

Kiba looked at him expectantly, swigging down his own drink.

Naruto didn't feel anything, but didn't want his friend to force another drink down his throat. He quickly pushed his chair back and stood up. "I'm going to dance."

"Right, buddy. I'll be right here." Kiba gave him a slightly lopsided smile and waved Naruto off.

Naruto made his way towards the dance floor; squirming his way through the crowd. Trying to find a spot closer to the band he soon got squashed between swarms of writhing bodies dancing to the beat of the music.

Deciding to get lost in the rhythm with a bunch of nameless faces who knew nothing about him, Naruto began to sway his hips, move his arms with his body, and close his eyes. He finally let everything go and let the beat take over his mind and spirit. Tonight, he was once again just plain old Uzumaki Naruto with no obligations or marital responsibilities.

And he didn't even know the name of Uchiha Sasuke. Nor did he know the names of the people moving against him with only thin layers of clothes separating him from this unknown mob all with a similar goal.

To forget and have fun.

His head felt a bit light, but he didn't seem to notice as he twisted, swayed, and rocked to the sound.

The hours rolled by, and Naruto remained completely unaware of the time until the band finally called it a night and club winded down.

Squeezing his way back through the dispersing crowd, Naruto found Kiba sitting crouched over the counter on the same bar stool; passed out with a few glasses surrounding his area.

Shaking his head in amusement, Naruto left the tab and playfully slapped the other man on the face to wake him.

"C'mon, let's go. The bar's closing soon." Assured that Kiba was at least slightly conscious he heaved him up, swung his arm over his shoulder, and dragged him back outside.

Naruto chuckled to himself, "I wonder how many you actually had. Four?"

Kiba's apartment wasn't too far away, luckily, and Naruto was strong enough to eventually haul the brunet onto his back and get him safely through his door. Reaching around in his pockets he found the key and allowed them both inside.

Careful not to trip over his own bags, Naruto made his way into Kiba's room; depositing the man on the bed as gently as possible.

Kiba just rolled over and mumbled something incoherent before burying his face in the pillow.

"Hmm," Naruto went over to Kiba's closet to rummage around for the spare futon, as well as an extra pillow. Reentering the living room he laid out the futon and settled down his area for the night. Not even thinking of changing his clothes, he felt his heavy eyelids close as soon as his head sunk fully into the pillow.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun?" Naruto vaguely heard a soft feminine voice calling his name as though from down a long tunnel.

Naruto's breathing quickened as he was slowly brought to the waking world, but he still refused to open his eyes.

"Naruto-kun." The voice now gained a body as it began to shake his shoulders lightly, urging him to wake up.

"Grn mphn nrn" Naruto rolled over away from the source of annoyance, bringing the blankets with him.

He heard a sigh from above him and then light footsteps began to walk away and out of the room.

A few minutes later a yell was heard, "Uwaaa!" Then came a loud thump.

Naruto's hazy brain was still trying to catch up, but one thought that was ringing clear was that something was missing.

'_Where's Sasuke?' _

Reaching out a tentative hand, he felt around him for the other body that was usually right beside him. Feeling only blank air, he stopped all movement to try and hear the sound of the shower in the next room.

Surely he hadn't slept so late as for Sasuke to be gone already?

Naruto was usually the first to get up. He liked to watch Sasuke's peaceful expression as he slept, and then feign sleep when Sasuke began to stir to let him think that he was an earlier riser than Naruto. Because, sometimes, if Sasuke was in an especially good mood, he would kiss Naruto's forehead, and wish him a good morning before getting out of bed. So different from his usual day time attitude.

But something was missing this morning.

Oh no, there was the sound of the shower running. Naruto felt a stab of regret to have missed his morning ritual. He must have been really tired last night.

Another thump.

Sounds like something else fell. But Sasuke was never this clumsy. It was just not like him to be lacking the inherent Uchiha grace, even this early in the morning.

As Naruto continued to contemplate this strange morning, he was woken once again from his reveries as the door to the bathroom opened and a very different voice called out to him.

"Hey, Naruto. Hinata's got breakfast in the kitchen. Ow! My head."

Startled, Naruto sat up to see Kiba with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hands cradling his head.

'_Hinata?!' _

"I'm getting an Advil ™, you can take a shower." Kiba stalked off to the kitchen, surprising the young Hyuuga within.

"Ah, K-Kiba!" Naruto smirked as he listened in on this little interaction; despite the pounding his own confused brain was causing his head. "Um, um, breakfast is almost ready. Why don't you get changed?"

A few moments passed. Most likely Kiba was still trying to collect his bearings and process what she was saying. "Oh, uh, I need some pain killers."

Naruto heard some more rustling and the sharp clack of pills clattering against their plastic container, followed by the sound of water rushing from the faucet and hitting glass.

"He-here, Kiba."

"Thanks, Hinata. I owe you one." Kiba emerged a few seconds later carrying a glass of water and shuffling to his room.

Naruto laid back on the futon, finally remembering where he was, what had happened, and where Kiba and he went last night to forget. It had worked. For a little while, at least. But now, the pain, uncertainty, and sense of loss and confusion were back in ten folds.

Scratching his head, he pulled away the blankets and decided to get up and start moving. If only to find something to do as a temporary distraction.

Folding the futon and laying it to the side, not wanting to go into Kiba's room just yet, he rummaged around in his bags for a clean outfit and got up to take a short shower.

Placing his clothes on the sink, Naruto stepped into the shower and turned on the water. Expecting cold water to come pouring down and wake him up, he was surprised when he felt warm water hit his skin. Still left over from Kiba's shower, most likely.

Shaking his head in frustration, Naruto proceeded to wash up and lose himself in the mundane motions.

Stepping out a minute later, fully dressed and ready, he followed the unfamiliar sounds of cooking, laughter, and chatter into the kitchen.

"Thanks, Hinata. You're the best. I haven't had a home cooked breakfast in ages."

'_Hm, me neither. Sasuke leaves so early; I never see the point in cooking breakfast for one.' _

Not wanting to interrupt them, Naruto hung back in the shadows by the doorway.

"Oh, i-it's fine, Kiba. I just th-thought I'd stop by and s-see how you were do-doing. Glad to see you're better. You didn't look too good this morning." Hinata gave him a sweet, blushing smile.

"Yeah, thanks, Hinata." Kiba scratched the red tattoo on his cheek. "You're always taking care of me."

Hinata face turned an even deeper red, pushed her two index fingers together, and bowed her head to the table. "Um, it's nothing."

Naruto decided to make his entrance and save some embarrassment for Hinata before she fainted.

"Morning!" Naruto took the last empty seat between Kiba and Hinata.

"Oh, Naruto-kun. How are you?" Hinata jumped up and brought a plate of eggs and toast to Naruto. "Orange juice or milk?"

"Oh, um, milk please. Thanks Hinata."

Hinata set a cool glass of milk in front of the blond before going back to her own meal.

"So, Naruto-kun. How have you been?" Hinata's blush seemed to have toned down a bit as she spoke to Naruto.

'_At least she got over her crush on me.' _Naruto grinned at her in response, "Fine, fine. What about you?" He shoveled some egg into his mouth. _'Kiba seems to be the new blush-factor now.' _

"Oh, we've been fine. We were really worried about you. We tried to contact you, but your cell phone was cut off and we couldn't get your home phone.

Naruto looked down, dropping the egg he had to his mouth. "Yeah, sorry about that." He muttered, barely audible to his two friends. "Things…changed," he drew out the word slowly, as though it didn't quite convey what he was trying to say, "once Sasuke and I got married."

Kiba and Hinata traded a glance that did not go unchecked by Naruto. Knowing that they wanted more answers, but probably wouldn't ask, he readied himself for a response.

"Like, what kind of changes?"

'_Scratch that. I forgot that Kiba has no inhibitions.' _Naruto sighed, shaking his head in half amusement, half exasperation.

Looking over at Hinata he could tell she was torn between hitting Kiba silent and waiting to hear Naruto's response.

"Well, when we got married and I finally moved in with Sasuke, he became more…possessive. I couldn't go out unless he was with me. He didn't want me hanging out with you guys anymore and would make sure that we were always busy; that I always had _something _to do. I never had a moment to myself." Naruto looked down at his hands on his lap, everything seeming quite clearer in hindsight. "Sasuke persuaded me to change my job from Jiraiya's place to running a simple department in his division at the Uchiha Corp. He wanted me to not work at all, but I told him that wasn't going to happen." Naruto leaned forward, placing his forehead in his hands. "It didn't bother me too much at first. I'd never received so much attention in my life. And I just wanted to make him happy. I always do." He whispered into his hands so that they couldn't catch the last part. "But then it became less attention and more criticizing, more harsh words, and" Naruto stopped, realizing that he had said too much. This was not a burden for his friends to bear, or secrets to be shared outside the house.

Naruto began to work on his eggs again, finishing off the plate and ignoring the worried looks of his friends. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…" he trailed off, not knowing where to go with this.

"Well," Hinata went on bravely, "we're glad to have you back with us."

"Yeah, man." Kiba quickly agreed to make his support known, "And you can stay here as long as you like."

"Thanks, guys. I'll try to figure out what I'm going to do as soon as I can though."

"You know, Naruto. We're right here if you need us."

"You know what, we should get everyone together today. At old man Jiraiya's place. Besides, they'll all be furious at me for keeping you here so long without telling them."

Naruto was about to argue and point out that he hadn't been here long, at all. But then he remembered exactly who he was dealing with here. Of course they would want to see him as soon as possible. At least he hoped they still would.

Nodding, Naruto gave his consent to the plan.

"Great, I'll call everyone up. Hinata," Kiba turned back to her, "you call Jiraiya and make sure he reserves the usual table for tonight."

"On it." Hinata nodded as well, and stood up to gather all the dishes.

"Ah, I got that Hinata. Let me." Naruto took the plates from her, "It's the least I could do for such a great meal." Hinata smiled in return as Naruto carried them to the sink and washed each by hand before letting them dry in the rack.

Meanwhile, Hinata and Kiba each got out their phones and made the necessary preparations.

Naruto listened with a small nervous, yet excited smile as he heard each of his friends confirm that they would come tonight.

"Well, it's all set. They'll all be there for lunch. Lucky it's a Saturday." Kiba leaned back in his chair, satisfied with his work. "So, what time is it now?"

Naruto looked at his watch. "Ten o'clock."

Even if he had been home he would have missed Sasuke anyway; Sasuke rarely slept in with Naruto. No matter how much he may beg, Sasuke was always against wasting the day, ever.

Naruto was definitely going to enjoy himself for once.

"I think I'll go take a walk around town. I'll meet everyone at noon." Naruto waved and walked out to grab a few things from his bag, before Kiba and Hinata could even respond.

Naruto jammed his hands in his pockets and let the breeze ruffle his clothes as he sauntered past familiar streets, shops, and other establishments.

Though most things had stayed the same, many things had changed. He no longer could identify all the faces he passed, nor did he know every store along the strip.

All the same, he felt like he could easily fall back to the simple life he had before he met the Uchiha. Before the famous Uchiha Sasuke set his eyes on the blond.

They would have never met in the first place if not for Kiba's insane ideas that they all felt the need to go along with. It was only supposed to be a simple night of fun. They thought they could sneak into one of the higher end clubs at the upper part of town. It was the only night club they hadn't visited and they were determined to change that.

Naruto somehow scrounged around something suitable to wear, dramatically different from the ripped jeans and big garishly coloured t-shirts he swore by.

It wasn't very hard to get in; he was always a skilled sweet talker. He got himself and three of his friends inside past the bouncers at the door. A few well woven lies, charming smile, and they were in.

Naruto melded into the crowd; talking to everyone he met and laughing with complete strangers that he had once made fun of with his friends.

It lasted a few hours; short well-spent moments of fun before they were found out.

By none other than Uchiha Sasuke himself.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_What do you think you're doing here…dobe?" A raven haired young man about the same age as Naruto walked up, pushing past another brunet with longer hair pulled back half way down his back and a red head with short spiky hair and the kanji for love written on his forehead. "I've never seen you before." _

"_Oh, Sasuke." The long-haired brunet butted in. "This is Naruto and his friends; Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru." _

"_Sasuke, huh? Who do you think you're calling a dobe?" Naruto stepped to the front to stand in front of Sasuke. "Who're you, teme?" Naruto thrust his chin up and glared defiantly at the newcomer. _

"_Uchiha Sasuke. And who might you be?" Sasuke bit back. _

"_Uzumaki Naruto. What's it to you?" _

"_I've never heard of Uzumaki. I know _every _name there is to know. And Uzumaki is not one worth knowing. So what are you doing in a place you don't belong?" Sasuke took a step closer to the blond, answering Naruto's look with his own unblinking glare. _

"_What does it matter? It's not like anyone really cares." Naruto took a step closer as well until they were nose to nose. _

"_I do. Do you want me to call security, or do you think you can get out of here on your own two feet…dobe?" _

"_Teme! I don't have to do anything you say. You think you own this place?" _

_Before Naruto could say another word, Sasuke cut in. "Actually, I do. I suppose you aren't familiar with the name Uchiha?" _

_Naruto shook his head in disgust to let the raven know that he couldn't care less. _

"_Well, that just further serves to prove that you don't belong here. Now get out." He said smoothly as though discussing simple matters of the weather. Not raising his voice once, but commanding respect in just the soft tones he emitted. _

"_You know what? Fine! Anything to get away from Sir Stick up my Ass." Naruto turned around with a snort. "C'mon guys. Let's get out of here." Waving behind him he gave a last look to the other two guys, "Nice meeting you, Neji, Gaara. Maybe I'll see you later. Ja!"_

_Naruto walked off with his usual joviality, not wanting to let one guy ruin his entire night. Unfortunately, he didn't have the same luxury as though inside the club to walk away from unpleasant people when he wanted to. _

"_Hey, dobe." _

_Standing just outside the exit was none other than the stuck-up prick. The Uchiha. _

_Naruto heaved a sigh. "We're leaving, okay? So just go back inside and laugh in your forced little manner with the rest of you pampered friends who have never seen even the outside of an alley way. Got it?" Trying to walk away for the second time, he was a little more than ticked when he felt a hand grip his arm and pull him back into a hard chest. _

"_What if I told you I just wanted to get you out of there so I could have you alone?" Sasuke purred, yes purred, in his ear. _

"_I would say; eww." Naruto tried to free himself and looked around to try to find his friends, only to find the whole street empty, excluding the unknown passerby. _

'_Damn it, where'd they go?' _

"_Well, I'll just have to grow on you, then, won't I?" Sasuke moved his hand down Naruto's sides before backing away and heading back into the club. The bouncer didn't even look twice before opening the stanchion velvet ropes for him._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Later that night, Naruto found out that his wallet was missing, replaced by a business card reading; Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto shook his head at the memory. How could he have been so stupid?

And it happened just as Sasuke said it would; Sasuke grew on him. Once he met up with the Uchiha again, no matter how reluctant he was Sasuke didn't let him out of his sight.

And no matter the amount of bickering, name calling, and swearing, they were never found apart. And, truthfully, he hadn't wanted it any other way.

Naruto twiddled with his thumbs and looked up into the sky, as though asking for higher help.

"What happened?" he asked no one in particular. And no one gave him a second look as they passed him on the sidewalks.

"I mean, he was never an angel…but he… I don't remember when he just stopped caring. I don't know why I didn't notice it sooner."

'_I guess I just didn't want to.' _

Naruto looked around, wondering how far his feet had decided to take him.

A familiar store front with a sign that had the painted letters of 'Yamanaka Flowers' hung for all to see.

'_Oh, Ino's family's store. I wonder if she's still there.' _

Taking his chances, he walked inside, his entrance made known by the tinkling of the bell by the door.

"Hello. Welcome to Yamanaka Flowers. How may I help you?" A light and cheerful voice called out to him from the back of the store by the counter.

Naruto made his way past various plants hanging, standing, reaching, and growing, to where he heard the voice.

"Ino?"

"Huh? Naruto!?" Ino squealed as the blond came into view. Jumping up, she hurried around the counter and ran to give him a bear hug. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe it's you! What are you doing here? When did you get here? Are you visiting? Where's Sasuke? Have you seen the others yet?" The questioned flew out of her mouth; one after the other with surprising clarity.

"Okay, slow down. One at a time." Naruto held up his hands as high as he could while still being crushed by the overexcited blonde. "Yes, it's me. I'm staying with Kiba. And no, I'm meeting everyone today at Jiraiya's place. You're coming too, right?"

"That's for you! Oh my God! I was wondering why Kiba called. I just got off the phone with Sakura and she knew something was up, too. Not that it wasn't obvious that even a forehead like hers couldn't figure out, but you know." Ino looked as though expecting Naruto to know exactly what she meant.

Naruto just grinned, knowing not to ask too many questions with Ino. Or Sakura for that matter.

"She said yes to Kiba, but she told me that she wasn't sure if she could make it because Lee's supposed to be getting home today, but once I tell her what it's for I'm sure she'll flip. Wait a second." Ino rushed back behind the counter to the phone and started dialing.

"Wait, Ino, I-" Naruto tried to call her back, not sure if he wanted everyone to know of his return just yet.

Why, oh why, did he go see the number one gossiper in town, who just happened to be best friends with the number two gossiper in town?

He must be a masochist for sure.

Then again, he had known that for years. Living with Sasuke does that to you.

Shaking his head, trying to get those unwanted thoughts away, he tuned into the girls' conversation.

"Yes! That's what I said. Are you deaf, too, forehead?"

"I was just checking, Ino-pig!" Sakura's voice came shouting through the receiver, and it wasn't even on speaker phone.

"So you have to come. I don't know how long he'll be here. I haven't asked him yet."

"Why do you get to be the first one to see him? Is Sasuke there, too?" she asked with the same girlish excitement as when she had first met the handsome Uchiha.

"I don't know. He hasn't told me yet." Ino answered, somewhat grumbling. "Besides, what does it matter? You have Lee, now."

"Yeah, well you have Chouji. Why do you sound so disappointed?" a slight whine, acquainted with Sakura's earlier fangirl days, was emerging.

"I'm not. I was just curious. Well, I'll see you at lunch. Bye." She quickly hung up, and gave Naruto another blindingly bright smile.

"Never mind her, I don't know why I called her in the first place." Ino came back around to stand next to Naruto. "So, what's new? Where've you been?"

Naruto smiled and allowed himself to be steered to the back. "What about the shop?"

"Oh, it can take care of itself for awhile. Besides, I'll hear if anyone comes in." she went over to the stove, "Tea?"

"Uh, yes please."

"Green?"

"Sure."

Once they were all settled in, and comfy on the couch, Ino restarted her interrogation.

"You didn't answer all my questions." She accused.

"You didn't really give me enough time to answer." Naruto grinned back.

"Fair enough. Okay. Will you answer now? I know we're all dying to know what happened to you. It was like you disappeared off the face of the Earth."

Naruto chuckled, "Yeah, I've heard that one before. Sorry. But I think I want to hold off on most of the questioning till lunch. Rather not be constantly repeating myself, you know?"

Ino nodded knowingly, albeit a bit grudgingly. "Okay, fine." They each sipped their tea for a few moments before Ino opened her mouth again. "So why'd you come in here if you knew you'd be seeing me in a couple hours?"

Naruto chuckled again, but this time at his own pathetic-ness. "I guess I just needed someone to talk to."

She smiled into her cup. "You came to the right person. Now tell me, what's wrong with you and Sasuke?"

Naruto looked up surprised. "Huh?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yes, I have given you the third chapter. And I feel like I will be giving out quick updates, so fear not. ;D

Please review to let me know if you still like it! Thanks!


	4. No More Surprises, Now Please!

_Wow, I can't believe how much people like this story. I'm flattered! Thank you again to all of you lovely readers, and especially the reviewers! Takes a bow _

_And thank you to my favorite beta, Imperial Mint, as always! ;D _

_Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to the marvelous _readinlots_. I've never dedicated a chapter before, but she totally deserves it! Thank you! ;D _

_Enjoy! _

**Time to Say Goodbye**

**Ch.4 **

**No More Surprises, Now. Please! **

Naruto looked up at the familiar sign of Tsunade and Jiraiya's bookstore, bakery and pizza place. It was actually called Tsunade and Jiraiya's Pies and Pies. Yes, a very odd name and combination – at least once you read the information under the sign- that was surprisingly quite popular despite how much it confused tourists and such.

Laughing at all the fond memories he had here growing up; Jiraiya was the only one who would give Naruto a job at such a young age and allow him to peruse the less than decent content of the bookstore at his leisure when he was not helping Tsunade make pies on one side of the kitchen, or making the dough for Jiraiya's pizzas on the other side. Yes, it was a very odd setup but it worked for them. Like some dysfunctional family. But it worked for them and that was all that mattered.

When Naruto began at a new high school, with nowhere to go, Jiraiya became his perverse savior, in a way.

With Jiraiya, there were no rules or boundaries that any normal teenager would know.

Before Naruto became like a grandson to them both, he had never felt like he was anyone's responsibility. Even with people who watched out for him or friends who cared about him, Naruto never felt connected to anyone.

Maybe it stemmed from a young age; Naruto was never praised, patted on the back, told "perfect" after accomplishing a task or smiled at for simply doing his best.

This first time someone looked at him with an appraising eye, he was shocked into silence. Not a common thing for Naruto. It was the first time he felt even remotely accepted, causing him to smile all the wider. The next words that followed were even more of a shock.

"So, when can you start?"

"What?" Naruto gave the tall white haired man a befuddled glare. Surely Naruto had missed something.

"You're looking for a job, right?" The old man held an amused smile as he looked down at him.

"Um, yeah, I am, but –"

"So you're hired." He pointed at a shop behind him: Tsunade and Jiraiya's Pies and Pies.

"Pies _and _Pies?" Naruto scratched his head in confusion.

Jiraiya, assuming that this was the owner himself, just grinned and gestured again for Naruto to come inside.

Shrugging his shoulders, having had no luck anywhere else all day, Naruto followed.

"I can't imagine anyone hiring a runt like you." Jiraiya unlocked the shop door, fumbling with the key in the lock, "What are you ten, twelve?" Without turning around he led the way inside.

"I'm fourteen!" Naruto shouted, stopping short halfway through the threshold. "Well, thirteen. But my birthdays only a few months away and I can do the work. Believe it." He held out his hand with a thumbs up and a catlike grin on his face.

Jiraiya turned with a low chuckle, watching the boy's antics in amusement. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. Can you work?" he turned a serious eye on the sobering boy.

"Definitely," Naruto affirmed with a nod, serious as he had ever had been. "Whatever it is, I can do it."

Jiraiya nodded in turn. "Good. I'll show you what to do." Turning back around he walked deeper into the shop, with Naruto fumbling after him, while mumbling about where the light switch was for the back.

**XxX**

Now here he was back, almost fourteen years later from that day. He had worked hard, and Jiraiya had been fair and allowed him to stay on. Paying him under the table until he was of age had allowed him to keep his little rundown apartment across town.

Jiraiya didn't ask why he needed a job so young, where he lived, who his parents were or whether it was right to have a young child working at a less than scrupulous store- seeing as the back did serve to sell Jiraiya's favourite type of erotic literature. He just let him man the counter of the bakery, help in the kitchen, and serve pizzas. He didn't say another word, haven quickly grown quite fond of the boy.

Eventually, though, the whole story came out. At least once Tsunade, Jiraiya's wife and owner of the bakery part of the shop, laid a fresh piece of pie in front of the boy and allowed him a moment to breathe.

Naruto's foster mother, Seki, had threatened to kick him out of the house unless he got a job and took care of himself. Seeing as he already took care of himself thoroughly since he had started going to school, he knew she meant that she was only willing to provide him with a place to sleep from now on. The rest was up to him. So, like any rational teenager would do, he left and went to find his own place to live. But even with a little help from the government, Naruto knew he needed to find a job to support himself.

Unfortunately, no one was willing to give a thirteen year old a full time job that actually paid well. And his over exuberance wasn't helping the matter. Even after half the day had gone by bearing no fruit, and he finally toned his voice down a few notches, it didn't seem to make a difference in his success.

But Jiraiya must have seen something in the genki kid because he kept him on until he was ready to move on with his life, away from the small town where he had grown up.

It wasn't long after leaving Jiraiya that Naruto had met Sasuke.

Looking up at the familiar shop that he had spent so much of his time in years ago, Naruto's mind began swarming over all the possibilities of what had happened in his absence. Was he still welcome here as he was so many years ago? Though it may have seemed like five short years to his friends, who had stayed here together all their lives, it was a very long time to him.

"Hey, Naruto. You coming in? Or are you just going to stand there staring all day?" Ino shouted from the entrance, no doubt expecting to attract the attention of their friends within.

Soon cries of "Naruto!", "Naruto's back?", and "Did someone say Naruto?" were heard from inside.

Naruto stood, still waiting outside, as hordes of familiar faces emerged before he was completely surrounded and crushed by many bodies all crowding around to see if it was truly him.

"Naruto!?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Where have you been?"

"Are you staying?"

"How's it going?"

A flash of pink, black, and brown obscured his vision. His chest felt like it was being crushed, possibly breaking a few ribs. Meanwhile, his arms were being thoroughly squeezed and pulled every which way. It was a wonder he was still standing with all the forces of gravity working against him.

Finally, one voice was heard above all the rest, hushing the gathered crowd. "Hey, hey! Give the brat some space. You're all blocking the entrance." Jiraiya ushered the group back inside. Although they quieted down some until they made it back to their table, they still clung to Naruto as they made their way in one big pack.

Naruto found himself being pulled over the threshold and out of the sunlight. The smell of baking breads and pastries assaulted his senses, bringing him back to a time when money and school were his main priorities, when Tsunade's homemade sweets could easily brighten his day and urge a joke to his lips.

"Alright, alright. Let him breathe." It was this commanding, and more feminine, voice that broke the surrounding crowd and allowed him to see how little the place had actually changed. No time had past here, except for the fact that a different boy was behind the counter selling the delicious goods. And yet, Naruto did not feel odd or uncomfortable setting foot in here again amoung his friends.

"Get over here, gaki." Before he could even get a second look around, he was enveloped in a tight hug and smothered once again by a recognizable scent and feeling of safety. The closest thing to a mother or grandmother figure he had ever had was hugging him again like when he was a young boy and asking for a place to call home.

"Hey Tsunade-baba!" Naruto's muffled voice was heard as barely a murmur but enough to cause Tsunade to release him and step back to thoroughly scrutinize him.

"You look like you've lost weight. Have you been eating? I knew that Uchiha wouldn't treat you properly. I would like to give him a piece of my mind- but thank goodness you're back! I knew you would come back here some day, leaving the Uchiha for good." Tsunade babbled on and on, making sure to keep Naruto as close to herself as possible and she lead him to sit at a table near the counter.

Not wanting to let her know how spot on to the truth she actually was, at least not in front of his friends, Naruto settled for lightly glaring at her for her comments.

"Hm, you picked that up from that stuck-up brat, as well." Tsunade stated, dismissing his defiant stare to go behind the counter and get what she assumed was still his favourite.

'_Hm, stuck-up seems to be the all around consensus of the bastard's name, eh?' _Naruto mused as he looked around the table to see his friends' anxious and excited faces. Almost as though they were expecting some long awaited news, whether good or bad, and Naruto was the bearer of this crucial knowledge.

"Uh, hey everyone." Naruto raised a hand, suddenly nervous to be under the eyes of the people he had left years ago. Not that he had made the decision to lose contact with them all, but at the moment he felt like it was his entire fault. Why weren't they mad and demanding answers? Or were they waiting for his explanation before they blew up in his face and left him sitting by himself. "How are you guys?"

Sakura was the first to answer, standing up in her seat, "Don't give us that, Naruto! We want to know where've you been. What happened to you it's –"

"Like I fell off the face of the Earth?" Naruto supplied sarcastically, beginning to hate that phrase with a passion. At least he knew where the anger was; trust Sakura to bring it out in the open.

"Well, yeah!" she flipped a strand of pink hair, which had fallen between her eyes, over her shoulder. "You just disappeared on us. What happened?" She pronounced the last words as slowly as possible, making sure their demands got through to his thick skull. "You promised to call, visit, write. Anything."

Sighing, Naruto resigned himself to the third explanation of the day. He looked over at Ino, who sat quietly next to Sakura and Chouji, her hands folded on the table and smiling encouragingly at him. Well, here goes nothing. At least they were giving him the chance to explain, he thought with some grasp at optimism.

"Well, is everyone here? Cause I don't want to repeat myself _again_." Seeing the collective scan of the table and consecutive nods, he continued. "It's simple really. After I left with Sasuke, he kept me on a tight leash, I guess you could say. Only going out when he was meeting his co-workers and people his age, whom he's known since he was young. I wouldn't call any of them his _friends_, per se." Naruto made a general wave with his hand.

"Some were nice enough. I saw Neji and Gaara again…but no one would talk to me long enough to make conversation; all afraid of what Sasuke would say or do." Naruto looked up as a slice of apple pie a la mode was set down in front of him with a little more force than necessary. Tsunade clicked her tongue disapprovingly as she leaned back against the wall to watch over the shop and hear Naruto's story at the same time.

"It was kind of cute at first, but eventually it just got frustrating." He took a stab at his pastry, letting the fork stick in the crust. "Whenever I said I missed you guys or wanted to visit for a day, he would make sure to schedule an outing at the club for us, or a tennis lesson for me, or remind me of a meeting I didn't know I had." Naruto looked forlornly down at the table. Tables he had once spent his afternoons wiping down every hour every day of the week.

"I knew it was just the perverse Uchiha possessiveness, so I figured I would wait it out till Sasuke softened some. I just thought to bide my time. Not test him by trying to call or visit. It would probably make him wonder if I was happy with him or if I just wanted to leave him and go home. I suppose I felt guilty and just wanted him to be happy, no matter the cost." Naruto raised the fork to his mouth, reveling in the delicious familiar taste of Tsunade's baking. Feeling like he was just a teenager venting his problems- problems which could be fixed with a welcome ear, some warm pie, and friendly company.

"I didn't realize how quickly the years passed. And nothing had changed." A pause ensued for a moment as Naruto held his breath; debating whether he should say his next sentence. "Well, things did change, but not how I had planned." A final sigh and he looked back up to see his friends' solemn faces.

"Oh." Sakura seemed to have lost her earlier spunk. She looked down at the table, squeezing Lee's hands that were holding hers.

"So, you're here to stay?" Hinata asked, fidgeting in her seat next to Kiba.

Naruto bit his lip, and then gave a hesitant nod. "I guess. I hadn't really thought a plan out past leaving and getting here."

'_I wonder if Sasuke has found my note yet.' _Shaking his head, he reprimanded himself on his stupidity. _'Of course Sasuke must have found the note by now. He always comes home at seven. Nothing has ever kept him before. And if he didn't notice my absence, he must have noticed that dinner wasn't on the table.' _Heaving a sigh, Naruto speared the last bits of apple and crust on his plate, not really aiming at gathering them on his fork. _'I wonder what he'll do.' _

What he hadn't told his friends was that he was sure that Sasuke was no longer in love with him. He knew Sasuke was possessive of him and wanted to keep him to himself, like a twisted version of the witch needing to lock up Rapunzel. But he didn't know the motive any more.

When they had just gotten married and went to live in Sasuke's apartment, Naruto was sure he felt Sasuke's deep caring for him. Jealousy had once driven him to keep Naruto away from prying eyes of overly nosy friends. But then they just fell into habit and Sasuke no longer accompanied his controlling and overprotective gestures with loving words, soft caresses, and seductively tempting promises. No longer did Naruto see those rare smiles on the Uchiha's face reserved only for him when they were all alone, after love making or when Naruto let Sasuke know that he considered him his most precious person.

But time no longer seemed to revolve around only them. In fact, Sasuke broke their little peaceful reverie when he allowed their lives to fall into monotony. What he probably considered being fine, normal, and safe, was killing Naruto from the inside out.

Every night Sasuke said nothing throughout dinner. He usually became too tired to give Naruto a kiss at night. On the few mornings he actually did catch Naruto staring, he would scoff at him and roll out of bed to get ready for the day, no matter how early it was. Rarely would he answer his phone when he knew that Naruto was trying to call him just to say hi. It was like all of Naruto's attempts to bring him back were being throttled.

He broke Naruto's heart and resolve; all because he didn't consider these things to be necessary or important, but merely Naruto's foolish and tiresome whims.

But he would never know that because he was too blind to open his eyes and see that Naruto was no longer happy. And Naruto no longer knew how to get his attention.

"So do you think Sasuke will come?" A brave voice spoke up from the end of the table. Naruto looked up, shocked, to see TenTen awaiting his answer. Everyone else seemed to freeze, as though wondering the same thing and uneasy to see Naruto's reaction. Obviously the nature of his coming back had not slipped by anyone.

"I doubt it." He sighed. "He doesn't care anymore."

"I don't think that's true." Naruto shot a glare at Ino, who just continued to smile a secretive grin at him. "I told you, Naruto. He's a guy. He just doesn't realize it yet."

Naruto grunted, thinking back to their conversation from an hour ago.

Xxxxxxxx

"_Boys, boys, boys," Ino muttered to herself as she finished off the last of her tea. _

_Naruto looked at her, bewildered, and waited for her to explain. _

"_You just fell into a funk. It happens to most married couples," She stated matter-of- factly. "You're no different." _

_Naruto eyed her warily, unsure what she was getting at. _

_Seeing his open confusion, Ino sighed. "I mean that Sasuke's lost some of the lust he originally had, and didn't know how to continue with a married life after that. He was never one for words, so he saw the best thing to do was keep you both busy and avoid all uncomfortable conversation." A wry smile twisted the corners of her mouth. "Which, in his case, is to avoid all conversation."_

_Naruto felt like smiling at the irony, as well. What was the point of falling in love with someone tall, dark and handsome when they never knew what to say beyond sweet nothings and perverted phrases? _

"_Yeah, like static." Naruto nodded, recalling the words from his note to Sasuke. "We were stuck- not moving from the one bump in the road we encountered. We just didn't know what to do, so we did absolutely nothing." _

_Naruto remembered the day Sasuke stopped kissing him goodbye in the morning, waiting for him to drive with him to work, bring him out to lunch or leaving a rose on the bed when he had a business meeting that day and wouldn't make it home till much later. At first he just thought Sasuke was tired, busy or distracted. When the moments and days became weeks and months, Naruto didn't know what to say anymore. _

_Ino seemed to read his thoughts, and nodded sympathetically. _

_Thinking back, if given the choice, he probably would have gone into some kind of field of writing or art. That is, if Uchiha Sasuke hadn't made a blaring step into his life, demanding Naruto walk down his path instead. And Naruto was too dazed by the push and pull force of gravity they created to realize what was being asked of- no, not asked, but demanded- of him. _

_Now would seem a good time to sigh, think nostalgic thoughts, or downcast his eyes to hide the sadness and regret within but Naruto was through with those actions he had repeated for the past years. _

_Now, the only question was; should he try and make amends? _

_Ino nudged him in the side, waking Naruto from his ponderings. "You know. From what I know of Sasuke- even though he acts all cold and nonchalant most of the time- he's gonna come back for you." _

_Naruto's eyes widened, wondering if his thoughts were that obviously written on his face or if he said something aloud. _

"_Now," she continued, ignoring Naruto's stunned look, "you should decide what you want to say and do when he does. Or whether you want him back at all." _

_With that, she sat back, calmly sipping the last of her tea and tactfully looking away from Naruto to give him some form of privacy until as he tried to begin sorting out his spinning thoughts. _

_If Sasuke was going to come-that is if what Ino said was true, following her usual perceptive female nature, he wondered if he should see it as a relief or added problematic stress._

"_Thanks, Ino." Naruto placed down his empty cup and let out a long breath, feeling more relieved than he had in a long time. _

_Ino watched Naruto relax back against the couch, before checking her watch and gasping. "Oh no, we have to meet at twelve?" _

_Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed his arm, and pulled him off the seat and out through the door. "C'mon, we need to get to Jiraiya's, it's ten to." _

_Naruto allowed himself to be lead across town once again, feeding off of his friend's enthusiasm with renewed vigour. _

_Xxxxxxxx_

No matter what Ino said, he wouldn't believe that Sasuke actually missed him until he heard Sasuke say it himself. And that would require him actually coming here to fetch Naruto, or at least attempting to.

Everyone at the table realized that that was all they would be getting out of Naruto for now, and decided to drop the subject for the present moment and just catch up with one another.

"Well, I guess you wouldn't know, but Lee and Sakura got together, as well as Ino and Chouji." TenTen began informing him with a little more cheer than necessary, while leaning against Shino next to her with a little more proximity than the occasion called for.

Naruto just nodded, not making known the fact that Ino had already subtly informed him an hour earlier.

"Oh! " Sakura jumped up again. "Everybody, this is perfect with Naruto back. Lee and I have an announcement to make." Sakura surveyed down the table for a mere millisecond before continuing. "Lee and I are engaged!"

Cries of surprise and congratulations echoed around the table but were soon drowned out by Lee's own excitement bursting through.

"Yosh! We are grabbing the power of youth by the horns while we are still blazing flames!" Standing straight up with his finger raised to the sky, one would think he was defying evil on a pulpit. However, his friends knew to just live his little absurdities. Sakura laughed as she pulled him back down beside her, tugging hard on his bright green shirt to sit back down.

The rest of the table soon joined in with her laughter, while asking for details, when had he proposed, and how Lee had kept the secret so long. The last one seemed most pertinent.

Naruto, at the head of the table, leaned back and appraised the scene with an odd nostalgic feeling. He felt as though he was on the borderline; not quite a part of the group any longer yet not completely separated from this amiable atmosphere.

All the same, he stayed and listened to the rest of the news. His friends seemed to have accepted him back in the folds like it was the most natural thing to do, while he was still anxiously waiting for some kind of hazing to take place when he least expected.

"Naruto?" Hinata's quiet voice broke through his thoughts, causing Naruto to rip his eyes from their glazed state and search for Hinata's.

"Huh?" was the best he could come up with at a moment's notice.

Chuckles and giggles were heard around the table, while Hinata's cheeks became slightly redder.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to with us to Neji-nii's party this Thursday?"

"Neji!?" Naruto stood up, his face the epitome of shock. "Really?" Naruto leaned down the table, trying to see her face better.

"Yes, it's his twenty-eighth birthday this Thursday." Hinata's colour darkened at Naruto's reaction, wondering if it was enthusiasm or horror, and what she should brace for.

Naruto was honestly confused. He knew a Neji, the kid he met at the club that Sasuke boasted if practically owing, and who later became a close friend for awhile when he moved in with Sasuke. Him and Gaara; whose family owned Sabaku industries, as he later found out through Sasuke.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Hinata tried to move on valiantly. "He's my brother. And he's invited all of us to his party."

Naruto's mind stopped working after he heard the word 'brother'.

Wait. Finally, something kicked back in.

Oh that's right, Sasuke said they were related. Brother and sister. He had said in such an off-hand manner that it had left Naruto even more speechless than the news itself that one of his closest friends was the daughter to one of the biggest names in the business world.

Apparently, Hinata's father, Hiashi, had sent Hinata off to live with her aunt when she turned ten. It was normal for well-off families to send their kids away from home at a young age. Unfortunately for Neji, his father needed him to get to know the rundown of the business. As an acclaimed genius, Hiashi could not afford to send him away and miss the most vital years of his life. Hinata, however, was allowed to go off for much longer than the normal time span. She made friends, fell in love with the town she soon called home, and asked her father to stay on a bit longer.

And although Sasuke didn't know this- and Naruto would never tell him in fear of the Uchiha's absurd jealous tendencies- Naruto was more than well aware that the crush she harbored on him from the moment they met in fourth grade class also had something to do with her wanting to stay. He had to admit, he was very glad she had finally gotten over that and had found a promising partner in Kiba. Well, once Kiba realized it too, at least.

All in all, the information had all fit together quite easily. Naruto was just amazed that little Hinata, who they had known for years, had kept such a secret for so long. Apparently, the secret was known to the rest of the group by now, too.

Naruto nodded, taking in the worried and anxious faces around the table. They probably were wondering how Naruto would feel about meeting up with another one of Sasuke's "friends" so soon.

However, Naruto quite liked Neji. Gaara, too, for that matter. The three of them actually got along quite well. Naruto always managed to get them talking, if not laughing, along with him. Unfortunately, Sasuke did not like to share Naruto with others and Naruto had found himself seeing less and less of both Neji and Gaara as time went on. It wasn't something to confront the Uchiha about, either. If Sasuke didn't want to talk about it- which he didn't- anger was always the outcome. At least one could say he was consistent.

Naruto would be very glad to see Neji again. How long had it been since they had last glimpsed each other- at a business party for a brief moment before Sasuke thought he saw competition and dragged Naruto quickly out the door? Two, three years ago? Way too long in Naruto's opinion. Way too long, indeed.

"Great! I can't wait." Naruto sat back down to many poorly-concealed sighs of relief. Did they really not know him enough to think that he would get angry over seeing an old friend connected to Sasuke? Or had he really changed so much that he didn't even recognize it himself?

In any case, he was still undecided on whether he was glad to be back or not. Perhaps seeing Neji again would clear a few things up. Maybe he knew how Sa-

Never mind. He would find a way to hold a whole night's conversation without mentioning the raven. They had never had a problem before. Looking up through the fringe of his bangs at his friends chatting away like they hadn't seen each other in years, he tried to drag his thoughts away from the depths of his mind and back into the conversation.

Grabbing their attention, he shouted the one thing on his mind that he did not mind sharing with them, "Is Gaara coming, too?"

XXXXXXXX

Please review. And let me know; who wants to hear more about what Sasuke is doing, or who prefers to just to stick with Naruto? Just curious to hear from the readers. Thanks!


	5. Really Now?

_Well, we're almost done, maybe a couple more chapters. Who's excited? ;D _

_Thanks so much to all who reviewed! _

_Once again, special thanks to _readinlots_. You're awesome and I love your reviews!_

_And finally, thank you to my lovely beta; Imperial Mint. Full applause to her! _

**Time to Say Goodbye**

**Ch.5 **

**Really now? **

Sasuke listlessly climbed up the steps to his place.

_His _place. Not _theirs, _nor _our_s_, _but _his. _It was so final. So depressing.

Fitting his key in the lock and turning, he let himself crash into the silence that echoed within each and every room until it seemed like an endless void. It was almost completely dark but he didn't bother with the light switch.

He was still surprised how he managed to get himself to bed, sleep, get up, take a shower and even function as he normally would, anymore. Everything had indeed lost its purpose once the absence of one lively occupant, lover and husband became more than blaringly obvious.

Each minute added another weight on his already stiff shoulders. Every second the void grew that much wider, until Sasuke was afraid that he would soon forget what it was like to have Naruto in his life. He would simply fall back into a tedious existence that held no meaning anymore and he would only feel some kind of gnawing emptiness, but not the living entity that had caused it, nor the name that had been slowly buried in his heart.

Despair overtook him as Sasuke slid down the chair, scraping his shirt against the wooden bars holding up the back arch. Leaning his elbows on the table, he buried his face in his hands to cover the sigh that quickly turned into a choked sob.

It was the sixth night since he had come home to find the house completely empty. Almost a whole week since he had lost his sunlight. It had taken almost a whole week for him to accept that Naruto had truly left him; he wasn't coming back.

Once he had come to terms with that fact, his anger and rage had dissipated to worry and guilt.

He stepped into the kitchen, having nothing better to do than follow his normal routine and make it seem like he was waiting for a well-cooked meal. However, in actuality, he knew there would be no food coming if he did not get up to make it himself.

What had he done? Why else would Naruto leave if it wasn't something that directly had to do with Sasuke?

He rubbed at his temples, trying to quell his rampaging thoughts into a nice list that he could look over with concentration. But anything related to Naruto was unorganized, passionate, uncontrollable and completely unique.

Sasuke had never encountered anything like this before. No one he knew would ever leave him, no matter how much of an ass he acted. Yet, Naruto was different. He still couldn't pinpoint exactly what he had fallen in love with. Everything. It would be like trying to create order within chaos, just like his thoughts at the moment. The only difference was that everything about Naruto held an unearthly beauty to it, drawing Sasuke to whatever chaos Naruto brought. But this time, he didn't want to be feeling the brunt of this frenzied force. Not without Naruto right beside him. In fact, he wanted to be as far away from it as possible. Uchiha Sasuke never liked chaos. So why did he fall for Naruto?

His thoughts were making a full circle, which was as far from being as productive as possible. He needed his blond dobe; the anomaly who, even though he was chaos incarnate himself, could somehow bring peace, calm and contentment to Sasuke, while also getting on his nerves. Like he said, Naruto was an anomaly. One he had never wanted to be without.

But did Naruto know that? Was Naruto aware that, no matter how much of a jackass he was, he craved Naruto's constant presence as much as he needed water to survive?

He knew that things had changed between them since when they had first gotten together and Sasuke knew it was mostly his fault. He was the one who stopped giving Naruto the attention he craved, the attention Sasuke knew he craved but was too afraid to give; afraid that Naruto would realize that it wasn't what he truly wanted. And that it would never be enough. And then Naruto would leave him once he realized that Sasuke wasn't good enough for him.

So, he ignored all of Naruto's silent and verbal pleas for Sasuke to show him that he loved and cared for the blond. Knowing it was for the best that Naruto didn't know any better for if he did, then why would he ever have reason to leave the Uchiha? Apparently Sasuke's plan had a fault in it, one which he failed to spot until it was too late.

Now Naruto was gone, regardless how hard he had tried to keep him. He now knew that his methods for making Naruto stay with him had actually been the very things that had been slowly driving Naruto away over the years. The moments of neglect that had built up until he just couldn't take it anymore.

Banging his fists against the table, making the legs tremble from the force, Sasuke released a frustrated cry of a wounded animal.

He needed to have his blond back _now_, before he went completely insane.

And this time, he would show him that he loved him. He would shower him with kisses, words of devotion and affection, and constant attention until he would really know for a fact if Naruto could stand to live with someone less perfect than himself. He would find Naruto, beg to be taken back into his life, and hopefully be given the chance to start again.

But did Naruto still love him?

Had Naruto really left Sasuke from lack of attention; the thought that Sasuke didn't love him anymore – Sasuke involuntarily shuddered at the thought- or was it because Naruto really had fallen out of love with Sasuke? Were they ever only in a love that they were meant to eventually fall out of? Or did they truly love each other with a passion that was meant to last a life time and more?

Sasuke hoped with all that he had, that it was latter, but even if it wasn't- Sasuke's whole body cringed, a cold sweat breaking out and causing him to shiver uncontrollably- he knew he was going to at least try. He couldn't live with himself any longer if he didn't. Naruto's absence was not something he had gotten, even slightly, used to over the minutes since his departure. No, Sasuke only felt steadily worse with every passing second. It was like a terminal disease that wouldn't leave once it had gotten its claws into its prey. Sasuke knew he deserved every bit of the pain, anguish, and despair that he was feeling; knowing that what he had put Naruto through was probably ten times worse. What he was experiencing now could never make up for all that he had done to his most precious person.

The acknowledgement added much more than a splitting migraine to Sasuke's list of ailments, but he ignored them all for the moment to try and think ahead. Refocus on the one person that had not left his mind for the last 146 hours. Yes, he had indeed kept count. What else was there to do? But that wasn't the point. It all centered around one person.

Naruto.

He would go and find Naruto and then he would let his heart take over from there. Hopefully, it would be enough.

With a semi-plan laid out before him, his mind finally allowed some order through the chaos. The first question he needed answered was where Naruto had gone.

**XXXXXXXX**

Naruto looked up at the familiar hall as the rest of his friends went on inside. What were the chances that the party would be at the same club as where he had met Neji, Gaara, and…Sasuke, all those years ago?

The lights were flashing, ushering people inside, and illuminate the large words above the door; _Chimera_.

Years ago, when he and his friends had first decided to visit the popular club, he thought it was only the name for a mythical creature. But now he realized thanks to Sasuke's gracious information that it also stood for delusions, mirages, and hallucinations.

Looking up at the sign appreciatively, he had to admit that the name fit. Where else would he meet someone who he thought he was meant to spend the rest of his life with, only to find out five years later that he had been deceived in more ways than one?

Maybe that was the plan all along. He had to wonder if Sasuke was somehow in on it all but decided that he should probably actually have a few drinks before coming up with odd theories like that. Then again, he didn't like to drink, and Sasuke was too straightforward to come up with something so imaginative.

Shrugging his shoulders at his odd train of thought, while simultaneously berating himself for letting his thoughts drift so easily back to the one subject he was trying to currently ban from his mind, he walked inside. This time, there was no need to sweet-talk the guard into letting him in. He was actually on the list; thanks to Hinata for calling the place and adding him to the guest list. He supposed it paid to be sister to the birthday boy. Or man? Maybe that phrase never changed no matter how old you got. But once again, he was digressing.

As soon as he stepped over the threshold, the music, which had been loud enough outside, now assaulted his eardrums like someone physically banging both sides of his head with a gong. It wasn't pleasant to say the least. This was so much different from a few nights ago with Kiba when he had just wanted to lose himself in the music. No, this time his thoughts were more sober and his ears more alert to the sounds around him.

It just further served to remind him of the last time he had actually been to a party like this that did not have some business agenda. Parties, if they could be called that, with Sasuke consisted of people in suits and blazers holding boring conversations full of sophisticated words that they hoped to catch each other on. Apparently, that's how they got their jollies; something that Naruto would never fully understand. Sure he could use big words but he wasn't going to put 'conducive' and 'anonymity' in every other sentence because he wanted to sound like he swallowed the dictionary for breakfast.

Moving along the floor, away from the music in an attempt to protect his ears, he began looking for a few familiar faces- something he usually avoided at business parties. But in this situation, he would enjoy seeing a friendly face that wouldn't try to impress him with technical conversation or just plain bore him to death with their droning monotonous voice.

Unfortunately, all the faces seemed to blend together into a whiplashed haze that left him no room to look back and see if he had recognized someone before they had disappeared from his line of sight.

"Naruto!?" an incredulous voice called from somewhere to the right. It was a wonder he even heard the voice if not for the fact that his ears were just trained to recognize sounds that resembled his name. And this time, he was certain they were spot on. Now only to find out who had spoken. Their voice seemed familiar enough.

Turning around to find the source of the voice, he was surprised to find the two people he had been most looking forward to seeing.

"Neji! Gaara!" Naruto ran over to the pair, a huge smile spreading his cheeks. "Finally. I haven't seen you guys in ages! Happy Birthday, man!" Naruto turned to Neji, shrugging an arm over his shoulder with enthusiasm.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? Are you okay?" Neji bent down to peer into Naruto's face with concern.

Well, so much for a greeting, he supposed.

"Um, yeah," Naruto took a precautionary step back. "I'm fine. Why'd you ask?"

"We heard you were sick. That you haven't been to work in a week." Neji's voice held a slight urgency that demanded answers as to why he had been worried for the past few days.

"Sick?" Naruto scrunched his eyebrows together. "I don't know who told you that, but —"

"Sasuke." Gaara spoke up, arms crossed over his chest like a statue. "I hear he's been shutting himself in his office, piling himself with work, or scheduling meeting after meeting. And if anyone asks how you're doing he either grunts or ignores them completely. We figured you were really bad off for him to be worrying so much."

Naruto cocked his eyebrow. Gaara wasn't usually one to talk outside from Neji and himself but still, he was rarely one to speak so much at one time. And why would they think that Sasuke was worried? That sounded just like Sasuke was mad over losing one of his possessions, to him. Then again, when Sasuke's mad he just glares everything in his path to cinders. When Sasuke's furious he usually ends up taking it out on some random object; like the wall, the door, or some unsuspecting the bubbler in the hall. When Sasuke was upset, a rarity that Naruto had seen only twice while living with him; he curled into himself and ignored the rest of the world with much more intensity than usual. Then, he would busy himself with menial chores to take his mind off of life in general. Now that Naruto thought about it, he had to admit that Gaara's description fit the last one better.

'_Maybe he did love me more than I thought. Ino _could_ be right, I guess…Maybe.' _

"Naruto?" Naruto's head snapped up at Gaara's emotionless voice. "So what did happen?"

Naruto heaved a sigh. He was really sick of explaining this. Each time it seemed worse and worse, like he was repeating a mistake he had made to all his friends and was waiting for them to tell him what an idiot he was for leaving Sasuke. Didn't he still love him? Why would he leave the person he loved? All excuses seemed so jejune now, after almost a week had passed.

Had it really been almost a week that he had been separated from Sasuke? That had never happened before. Even when Sasuke had a business meeting in another country, he always made sure that he was 

home within the week. That never changed. Even when they had grown further apart, Sasuke never physically left him for extended periods of time- which was one of the reasons Naruto was sure that Sasuke was not cheating on him. Even if he never spoke to Naruto, or made his presence physically known, he never physically left Naruto's side for more time than absolutely necessary.

But Naruto couldn't fool himself any longer. Yes, he still loved Sasuke. But at the same time, he couldn't go back to a life of being ignored. He had made his decision and he wasn't going to take it anymore. Some way, he would figure everything out, and be grateful to himself for staying strong and taking care of himself when no one else would.

Seeing that both Neji and Gaara were still waiting for an answer, he took a deep breath and promised himself to make this as short as possible.

"I left him."

There, that was simple enough. Seeing as they had personally known Sasuke as a friend since they were young, Naruto figured they could at least guess the reason why. He really didn't feel like explaining it to them, too. Out of all his friends, they would understand the most.

"Hmm," Gaara grunted. Yes, it was affirmative that he understood. Neji followed, with his own grunt and tight-lipped smirk.

They didn't seem to need, nor want, further explanation. Simply patting Naruto on the back, in a make-shift manly hug, they nodded their approval and brought him further into the crowd.

Naruto relaxed as they eased him into a seat by the bar. They both knew he didn't drink, but sometimes the occasion called for just that.

"Hey, Naruto. We thought we'd lost you." Kiba called from a few seats down. Next to him stood a worried Hinata, watching over Kiba as he pulled down his second drink.

Seeing that Naruto was okay, Kiba turned back to Hinata. "Hey, uh, Hinata? You think you might wanna dance?" he held out his hand to the young woman. Hinata gave Naruto a cursory glance, her usual niacin flush gone, before a shy smile emerged, and she quickly took Kiba's hand and dragged him out onto the dance floor with an unfamiliar enthusiasm.

Turning back to his friends with a satisfied smile of his own, glad to see that Hinata had finally fully moved on from her schoolgirl crush on him, he was surprised to find a full glass in front of him. It appeared to be the same shocking-blue looking stuff that Kiba had tried to shove down his throat last week. But this time, it was not a drink to attempt to drown his sorrows in, but a self-congratulatory toast he was sharing with his friends. It was a strange feeling that he had not felt in a very long time; before he and Sasuke had gotten together. Sure, he enjoyed many moments with Sasuke when it was just the two of them, but he also had missed the times when he could just kick back and hang out with his friends. While Sasuke was no doubt his best friend, Sasuke and Naruto's other friends were just from separate sides of life. The two didn't mix, so he had always been forced to choose one or the other.

Now, he had decided to make a new choice, and while he felt a great loss at such a decision, he also felt like he had gained back a part of himself. And that felt good in and of itself.

Smiling with gratitude at Gaara and Neji, he willingly took a swig of the drink before him. This time, he needed no persuasion. Perhaps it had somewhat to do with the continued desire to drown his surfacing feelings for Sasuke. While also just the plain enjoyment of having a drink with his friends. It was a tossup that he didn't want to evaluate at the moment. For now, he would enjoy Neji's birthday and see where the night took him.

Soon, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shino joined them; each calling out a drink to the bartender and sitting in contemplative silence amongst themselves.

"So, Neji." Naruto turned the half empty glass in his hands. "What made you throw a huge birthday bash? You're not the type to make a huge deal out of birthdays. 'Specially your own."

Neji shrugged. "It was Hinata's idea. She said I needed to celebrate my birthday and wouldn't take no for an answer. So I let her plan it all. I just showed up tonight."

"Wow," Naruto whistled appreciatively. Apparently Hinata had changed a lot since he had known her. She was never one to stand up to anyone, let alone a guy like Neji- even if he was her brother. He had to hand it to her; he was impressed. "She did a great job."

Neji nodded in agreement. "It's not like I would've even had the time or thought to plan something like this anyway." Neji shrugged noncommittally but Naruto knew to read between the lines; Neji was quite grateful to his little sister whether he wished to say it or not.

"I'm just glad to get him out of the office right now." Gaara muttered beside him, while nursing his own bright red concoction.

Neji sent a light glare in his direction, but just relaxed his weight onto his arms, which were pressed casually against the table.

Naruto smirked in amusement at his two friends, while fighting down the painful déjà vu feeling that he used to have similar conversations with Sasuke years before.

Why did his mind insist on coming back to the same subject? Was this just the effects of knowing that you couldn't stay with the one you loved?

No matter what it was, he didn't like it; the feeling of being out of place and nostalgic about things he wanted to forget. It seemed that not even his friends could help him dispel these emotions with a few drinks. Oh, the unfairness of it all.

Naruto took another quick sip of his drink, before slamming it back down and pushing it away. Looking back around him, he tried to focus on the other conversations of his comrades around him. Surely something interesting could distract his one-track mind.

"- it's such a drag." Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome."

Naruto chuckled. Was that all he knew how to say?

Chouji nodded in sympathy, tapping his fingers in a steady rhythm on the counter. "Girl trouble," he emphasized for Naruto's behalf, catching his amused stare.

Naruto merely quirked an eyebrow in reply; no wonder it was so troublesome. What would the lazy genius possibly do if he liked a girl? He wondered who Shika had fallen in love with or which unlucky girl had fallen for Shika. Neither scenario was any better. It was obvious that the girl would have to be the first to act either way.

"Anyone I would know?" Naruto leaned in to get closer to Shikamaru.

"Yeah, I suppose." Shikamaru shrugged, as if he didn't care if the whole world knew or not. "She's Gaara's sister."

Gaara's eye twitched, but kept silent, while Naruto was plain shocked into silence. Although, from Gaara's reaction, he was now certain that it was Shika who had fallen for Temari, and not the other way around. Whether Temari felt the same was up for debate.

But, that aside, how was that even possible? When could they have possibly met?

Shikamaru didn't look inclined to say anymore. Typical. So Chouji took the initiative for his friend.

"Shika works for Gaara's family's place. Temari has insulted him constantly about his laziness since the first day they met. It's obvious that they both like each other." Gaara's eyebrow did a little more than twitch at that statement. "But even though she's one to take the lead, she's waiting for Shikamaru to get up and do something about it."

Naruto nodded, seemed interesting enough. This sure beat his love life.

Why was he always going back to that? His mind was set against him at the moment and didn't appear ready to let up on him any time soon. It was like a little voice in his head constantly nagging at him to connect every thought and present experience back to Sasuke. Whether good or bad, it was all coming back to him with every story, passing comment, and look shared between two people. It was slowly driving him insane and he wasn't sure how to get himself out of this funk.

Trying to let all conversations wash over him, he sat back and watched as the people around him interacted. Neji kept Gaara occupied enough to not notice Naruto's lack of participation. It was strange how the two understood each other, speaking in such low tones and grunts, but they seemed to connect no matter what was said or unsaid. It was sweet. Naruto decided to move on.

Chouji was keeping up a constant conversation with Shikamaru, who was looking down at his drink and nodding his head or murmuring in assent to show that he was listening. If any words did escape his 

mouth they were the usual; 'troublesome' and 'what a drag'. It was amusing for awhile, until Gaara's sister came, that is.

Once she entered the club, Shikamaru's head shot up like he had some kind of low jack on her.

Before Gaara could notice, Shino had shoved Shika out of his seat, and nudged him towards the door. Temari stood there, looking at Shikamaru, waiting to see what he would do. Once again, Naruto looked away. He knew what was going to happen next and he didn't need to see it with his own eyes.

Checking out the dance floor would probably have the same effect.

Ah yes, the dancing couple. There's Kiba and Hinata, Shika and Temari- sort of dancing; as much as a lazy genius could handle, Lee and Sakura, and TenTen with some other guy.

Turning back around to the bar, he asked the bartender for another drink. He was just going to stare into the liquid. This blue stuff sure tasted a lot better after the second try. In any case, it was the safest way to avoid all thoughts of—no one.

Right, back to trying to discern the ingredients of this concoction.

**XXXXXXXX**

Hours later, after his determined decision to find Naruto, Sasuke was still sitting in the kitchen staring out into nothingness.

Yes, he knew he had to go after Naruto. Yes he knew he had to go tonight before he lost guts or found out it was too late and completely irreparable.

The only problem was that he didn't know where to look.

Obviously he went to visit his old friends in the city but Sasuke had no idea exactly where any of them lived. The only place he had ever visited near there was Chimera. It was where he, Neji, and Gaara used to frequent when they were younger; before they all had to take over a more prominent section of their families' businesses. But most importantly, it was the place where he had first met Naruto.

But other than that, Sasuke only ever picked up Naruto at his apartment, or met him somewhere on the outskirts of the city. He was never interested in seeing the city for anything except business. What was the point in sight-seeing with Naruto when he knew that he would eventually get Naruto to live with him anyway?

He had never asked Naruto where his friends lived, where Naruto hung out, where he worked, went to school. What had it mattered?

Now he realized how naïve, stupid, and inconsiderate he was. No wonder Naruto had left him. Naruto knew almost everything about Sasuke; his family, childhood, work, friends, and everything there was to know. He could get any information out of Sasuke that he wanted to. It was just a skill he had that only worked with Naruto.

But even though he realized another huge mistake, that didn't help pinpoint Naruto's location any closer.

His eyes scanned the kitchen. Neat and perfect; neither a spoon out of place nor a pot unwashed in the sink; mostly due to the fact that he's only had a bowl of cereal in the house these past days.

Naruto's letter was still rolled up and crumpled on the desk where Sasuke had originally found it. Next to it lay Naruto's key along with a picture of them from an earlier date; the one time Naruto was actually able to convince Sasuke to take him out for ramen instead of another fancy up class restaurant. It was one of Sasuke's favourites, though he would never tell.

On the kitchen table lay the mail from all week. Bills, letters, magazines, advertisements, etc. All the same, Sasuke didn't care. The only reason he took in the mail was so he wouldn't miss a letter from Naruto.

But of course, Naruto never sent a word.

Looking over the overwhelming pile, his eye was caught by a certain pale purple envelope. Picking it out of the pile and ripping it open, his eyes widened.

You're invited.

Neji Hyuuga's 28th Birthday

Club Chimera

Thursday, September 28th

8:00P.M – 12:00A.M

Please R.S.V.P

A phone number was at the bottom, labeled Hinata.

Hinata. That was Neji's sister.

And one of Naruto's friend!

Would Naruto be at the fateful club tonight?

It was worth a shot.

It was only a twenty minute drive from Naruto's old apartment.

Sasuke flipped it over to find directions printed from just outside the city.

Grabbing the card, he dashed out of the house.

**XXXXXXXX**

Towards the end of the night, a few more people not on the guest list were let in the club as a few guests began to leave. Work in the morning and recent hookups seemed to be the two most popular reasons.

Naruto was still sitting at the bar with what was left of his friends. Neji and Gaara were still "talking", as were Shino and Chouji. Temari and Shikamaru were a few more seats down. Shikamaru actually seemed to be putting a few more words into the conversation, less Temari decide to up and leave. He wasn't called a genius for nothing.

"Hmm, feeling any better?" A concerned voice reached Naruto's ears.

"No," a slightly whiny voice responded. "I did the walk of shame last night. All the way up town." She groaned in embarrassment.

Naruto turned to see the girl, dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, hiding her face in her hands. "I don't even remember anything. Gawd!" she groaned, taking her hands away to roll her eyes at her friend. Picking up her drink, she looked down at the table.

"Yeah," her friend said sympathetically, while straightening out her short purple skirt and fitting white blouse. "It happens." She shrugged, her head tilted toward her friend with a fake sad smile tilting her lips. When her friend didn't return the glance, the girl began to look around the club, her eyes lighting up a second later.

"Oh, oh," she shook her friend's shoulder a little rougher than necessary. "I wouldn't mind a one-night fling with that hotty coming in. Look!" She nodded her head upwards to indicate the man who had just entered the club.

Naruto turned his head to look as well, wondering what poor guy was being viewed as meat for these two mindless girls.

"Sasuke!"

**XXXXXXXX**

Well, there you go. Definitely one or two chapters more.

So, who wants Sasuke and Naruto to make up?


	6. I Don't Want to Try Again

_Yes, it's short. Quite short but that's how I want this one. _

_And thank you to my awesome beta Imperial Mint, as always. If you don't know who she is, look her up. She's the best! ;D _

_Well, onto the story! _

**Time to Say Goodbye**

**Ch.6 **

**I Don't Want to Try Again**

"Sasuke!" Naruto breathed out in a rush.

What was he doing here!? Why was here? Had he spotted Naruto yet?

Apparently the last question could be answered rather quickly as Sasuke scanned the club and soon locked eyes with Naruto's wide ones. A moment later, he began to make his way to the bar.

In the background, Naruto heard the two girls beside him squealing in excitement, sure that Sasuke was coming over to introduce himself to them. But Naruto didn't care; he was still trying to decide between making a run for it or staying and figuring out what he could possibly say. All language seemed to have left him and didn't give any indication if it was coming back any time soon and the fact that the girls' screeches were getting steadily louder and louder was not helping his mental process either. Damn them, damn his brain, and damn Sasuke. Was there anyone else? If his brain was working for him properly at the moment, there probably would be a much longer list.

But, unfortunately, Sasuke kept coming closer and closer and Naruto's body was resisting any attempts at escape.

"Naruto."

Sasuke had reached him and stood before him with his usual calm composure. Calm for anyone who didn't know him at least. To Naruto, he had rarely ever seen Sasuke looking so disheveled.

His hair was slicked back; not its usual spike duck-butt back; as though he had been running his hands through it many times over and couldn't be bothered with a brush. His clothes, while pristine in colour, had wrinkles on the hems; like the fabric had been wrung out to the point that it was softer than the rest of the shirt. Also the fact that he was still in his business suit; not even having bothered to change after work, which must have ended a good six hours ago.

And yet, the way he called out his name was so soft, pleading, and desperate.

He rocked slightly on the balls of his feet, unsure whether it would be better to sit down or stay standing.

Deciding that he would at least listen to what Sasuke had to say, Naruto pulled out the seat beside him and motioned for Sasuke to sit.

"Thanks," Sasuke muttered, pulling himself into the counter and laying his hands in front of him. As they began to tremble, he shoved them under the table and turned to face Naruto. "Umm. I." Sasuke bit the inside of his lip, looking down at the table.

Naruto kept his eyes on Sasuke's every movement. It didn't look like he was here to get Naruto back by force. Nor did it look like he was here just to say "Good riddance".

In all honesty, Naruto had never seen Sasuke act like this before and wasn't sure what to expect. So he kept silent and waited for Sasuke to speak his peace.

Naruto silently thrummed his fingers on the counter for what seemed like a few hundred times before Sasuke spoke again.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke's head fell forward slightly, but he managed to keep it up and continue to look Naruto in the eye.

Naruto made no move to show that he had heard Sasuke or acknowledged what he had said, other than the fact that he continued to meet Sasuke's steady gaze.

Sasuke sat frozen like that for awhile, silently phrasing and rephrasing his next words into what he hoped would get to as close to perfection as possible. Or at least perfect enough for Naruto to forgive him, and in the best case scenario, accept him back.

Naruto went back to drumming his fingers lightly on the wood as though he had all the time in the world and this conversation meant little to him, when, in actuality, his heart was thudding erratically at Sasuke's apology, his skin was crawling in anticipation to hear what Sasuke would say next, and his heart was battling with his mind on whether this would actually change anything or if he should just walk away now and reiterate his message loud and clear.

Obviously, his heart was winning at the moment, as he continued to stay rooted to the stool staring at Sasuke with an abnormal nonchalance, thinking only one thing.

Ino was right.

But how far did her perception reach? Sasuke did say sorry- which was new to him, he had to admit- but what did he really mean by it? Naruto was ready to wait forever for Sasuke to explain, no matter how much his logical side told him to leave while he still could.

"I know why you left," Sasuke relieved his lungs, as though that one statement had taken gallons of air to produce. "And I don't blame you."

Naruto's eyebrows shot up, but otherwise, he let his brain do the muddling and somehow managed to keep his outward composure. Apparently, something good had rubbed off on Sasuke but that wasn't what interested him right now; Sasuke just said a completely cliché line and yet Naruto had no idea what he was talking about.

"I know I pushed you away before. I just…got…scared." Sasuke was fighting to keep his composure, but was failing with every word; whispering the last one in fear that anyone else besides Naruto would hear him. Head in his hands, his face averted, only keeping his eyes to the side to watch Naruto's reaction in his periphery. His voice became slightly strained; coming out a little louder than before,

"I just thought…I don't know. That you wouldn't- You would see that- I was just not… good enough for you." He murmured into his hands, hoping for Naruto to hear and quickly disregard his words at the same time. "I didn't want you to realize that I wasn't good enough for you."

Now Sasuke's face was bright red; he looked like he was ready to either bolt or throw up. Neither which would make a good impression on Naruto, so he fought both urges and began tapping his foot rapidly against the stool instead.

Meanwhile, Naruto's whole face had opened wide to expose his extreme surprise. All skills of indifference vanished in an instant with Sasuke's words. _Sasuke's _words. It was all just too surreal for the moment.

"And well," Sasuke continued, sounding like he was trying to work his tongue around marbles in his mouth. "I never meant for it to happen like this." He slammed his fist on the table, startling Naruto even further. "I _love _you." Sasuke looked pleadingly at Naruto like he had never before needed one person in his life like he did right now and from here on.

Naruto abruptly shut his mouth and began worrying his lip between his teeth.

He didn't want to get caught into those dark coals again. Whether burning in love or anger, they were always burning; a feature which Naruto would always love. But the question of love was not the problem. What he needed to ask himself was what _he_ wanted.

Yes, he loved Sasuke, still. He had never stopped loving him but he didn't know if Sasuke was the best person for him. Sasuke was right, but Naruto had long ago thought of many reasons why he should leave Sasuke, but he never had a viable motive to actually leave him. Not that he was ever looking for one. In fact, he usually countered every negative quality of their relationship with a positive one to avoid all such thoughts from veering in that direction.

Through all those years he had still stayed with Sasuke. In fact, it was Sasuke's plan on how to deal with his inadequacies that ended up driving Naruto away. If he had just shown his love for Naruto in the first place, there would never have been a problem. Never would either of them have had to worry about the other's loyalty, love, or affection.

But was admitting the problem now too late, or could they still change and live life like they had wanted to?

No, they couldn't start over. That was impossible.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and waited for the words to come to him as he looked into Sasuke's anxious black orbs.

"My feelings haven't changed," Naruto admitted with resignation. He knew from his letter of farewell, which was no longer as final as he had originally thought, that Sasuke understood his words.

Sasuke's face relaxed slightly, but he didn't unclench his fist from under the table. He nodded in understanding, and took a shallow breath to help add audible substance to his next thoughts.

All the same, his next words came out with a less confident vibrato than he had wished. "I just thought. We could. Try again." Sasuke's hand came out from under the counter and inched towards Naruto's, but kept its distance. Now all there was to do was waiting for Naruto's answer with baited breath.

Realizing that it was finally his time to speak, Naruto sat back and once again thought about what _he_ wanted. He realized what Sasuke wanted and that he wanted Sasuke, too, but their desires were still different and he wanted to make that clear before he gave a definite answer.

"I don't want to try again." Sasuke sucked in a breath, "I want to start over. Completely." Realizing that Sasuke still didn't get what he was trying to say, Naruto elaborated a bit more. "Where the only thing the same is us; I want _us _to start over again."

Naruto looked away to the floor, unsure what kind of response to expect now. Maybe he misunderstood Sasuke's message. Maybe this wasn't what he wanted at all.

"Naruto," The same soft voice spoke even lower than before, but with just a tad bit more confidence than the last time he spoke his name.

Naruto lifted his head to look at Sasuke's sweet smile directed at him.

Now, being slightly free from his turmoil thoughts for the first time, Sasuke realized how simple the answer really was.

"Hi. I'm Sasuke. Nice to meet you." Sasuke offered his hand, which Naruto shook out of reflex, his eyes wider than ever.

"Na-Naruto. Yes, nice to meet you." Naruto nodded as an anticipated excitement washed over him. He hadn't felt like this in years; since Sasuke picked him up on their first date. But this time, it was different. And he was going to make sure it lasted. Preferably forever.

"Do you mind if I buy you a drink?"

"Um, sure," a tiny smile slowly grew on the tan face, catching quickly to widen Sasuke's own lips.

Sasuke motioned to the bartender to refill their drinks, barely taking his eyes off of Naruto for a second.

"So, what brings you here tonight?"

"Oh, a birthday party for my friend, Neji." Naruto gestured behind him, ignoring the fact that the two had stopped their own conversation to listen in on him and Sasuke a long time ago with skeptical narrowed eyes.

"Ah, you live around here?"

Naruto nodded, sitting back in his chair. "I'm staying with my friend Kiba at the moment. He's a ten minute walk from here."

Sasuke frowned slightly and fiddled with his hands, lost on what to say next. At least Naruto had said 'at the moment'. That was good enough for him right now.

"So, are you doing anything tomorrow?"

Naruto's grin quickly turned to a playful frown. "That's really quick. Already asking me out on a date? Don't think you can get me that easily."

"Oh really?" Sasuke returned with his own lightly playful lecherous grin. "We'll see about that."

Naruto glared in mock outrage, but began to turn away towards Gaara and Neji.

"I mean," Sasuke quickly amended, not wanting to ruin his chance so soon. "I don't expect you to be. So, what do you like to do?"

Naruto turned back to fully face Sasuke, smiling genuinely. These were the things he had wanted to talk with Sasuke about for years. Maybe he could finally follow his own path again."Well, I love ramen- especially miso- and ice cream!" he added as an afterthought, jutting his finger into the air for that extra oomph. "I've always been interested in journalism. I thought I'd like to be a writer for a newspaper. Or maybe travel around with National Geographic. How cool would that be?!"

Sasuke's lip twitched at Naruto's building enthusiasm, but followed it quickly with a twisted grimace. He had never known about Naruto's love for journalism. And why not? How did he not even know his most important person's favourite pursuit? It was embarrassing to say the least. The most writing and reporting Naruto ever got to do was putting together résumés and meeting evaluations. Not the ideal job.

And yet, Naruto didn't seem to be dwelling on that for the moment. In fact, he just seemed really excited to finally be asked questions about himself.

"I majored in it and planned on taking my degree to a local newspaper and work my way up from there, but my life took a turn," he shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing, while his eyes cut into the table to show his regret, "I think I'll continue with my plans this time."

Sasuke nodded in encouragement, not sure what he should do. Apologize again? Was that what Naruto really wanted to hear right now?

Probably not.

Instead, Sasuke showed his support and continued asking questions about Naruto himself, regardless how Naruto's plans might conflict with his own for the two of them. He needed to continue to learn his lesson and deal with the consequences he had brought upon himself.

Apparently, Naruto also liked to create things; mold things in his bare hands until they took on a new shape that he could claim at least partial responsibility for. His facial expressions opened, his eyes glinting brightly in excitement as he went on to describe some of his past projects.

Sasuke found himself becoming more interested; wanting to see these sculptures created by his love's own hand. Hands that he wanted to reach out and hold, to make sure that they would always reach back for Sasuke no matter where Naruto's talents might take him. However, he knew that holding hands was not included in first time flirting and simple guidelines of getting to know someone. Besides, Naruto's hands were flying at their own pace all around his body as he made enthusiastic gestures to compliment his words; creating an intriguing story of his life and passions.

Sasuke found himself unable to move from his spot on the stool. Unable to keep from staring at Naruto's wide grin, gesticulating appendages, and shining tan skin that all seemed to be in constant movement in sync with a higher power that even an Uchiha could not lay claim to. He soaked in every word with apt attention, dreading the moment when Naruto's words would run dry. No matter how unlikely that was.

Occasionally, Naruto would ask Sasuke a question. Usually a question Naruto already knew the answer to, and they both knew that. But Sasuke answered all the same, and Naruto listened graciously with the same enthusiasm and light in his eyes, commenting on everything that Sasuke said. It was like they were the only two in the room. It was a refreshing and uplifting experience for Naruto. He was like a little kid again, finding that one person who was willing to sit beside him on the swing and share an ice pop. It was something you didn't do with just anyone, and Naruto felt like he had just been given the last cookie and he wasn't interested in sharing this reward with anyone. So different from his usual punishment of looking on as everyone else got what they wanted, taking it with indifferent expectation, as Naruto watched with resignation knowing that none of it would ever be his. None of it was meant to be his. And that's all there was to it.

But this time was different. This time he was set as the center of attention, and that was all he could think about right now. At least, until Sasuke brought him back down to a crash with a few simple words.

"So, would you like to go out with me sometime?" Sasuke bit the inside of his lip, again. He figured that now would be a good enough time to bring up the question he had been dying to hear the answer to since Naruto said that he felt the same. That, and the fact that the club was about to close in a few minutes and the bartender was motioning for Sasuke to wrap it up.

Naruto twisted his mouth from side to side, chewing his tongue in thought. "Hmm."

Suddenly, Naruto burst out laughing. Tremors racking his sides as he tried to contain his amusement.

Sasuke just sat there, shocked. Thank God it was only them and a couple other stragglers by the stage door.

Although Naruto's laughter was always quite contagious, Sasuke had a sinking feeling that the laughter was directed at him. Not wanting to ask, he let Naruto ride it out, ignoring the irritated bartender for the moment.

When Naruto finally calmed down enough to take a breath, he turned back to Sasuke with a twisted grin pulling at his lips. "Do you know that's the first time you've officially asked me out?"

Sasuke immediately frowned, there was no way that was possible…right?

"What about the…" he trailed off; remembering their first meeting. Picking Naruto's wallet and swapping it for his own business card. Later, when Naruto was forced to call and get his license back, at least, he told Naruto exactly where they were going out to dinner that Friday night, as well as when and where he would be picking Naruto up in his Porsche. "Oh." His shoulders slumped, followed by the corners of his mouth.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded, his grin having turned into a full on grimace.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip, sucking the digit further and further into his mouth with more force as Naruto slowly tortured him.

"But, you're asking now." Naruto's smiled returned full blow, making his answer quite obvious. Yet all the same, the urge to confirm his thoughts and assure Sasuke was too overwhelming. "So…I suppose I will."

Review Please. The next chapter is the long awaited epilogue.

Beta's input: come on! You _have _to review this chapter! :D

Me: Why thank you! ;D


	7. Do You Mind?

_Okay, this is the last official chapter. For real, this time. . _

_Please read and review! _

_Thank you Imperial Mint for beta-ing! ;D _

**Time to Say Goodbye**

**Ch.7 **

**Do You Mind?**

"So what's the special occasion?" the waitress asked as she took out her notepad to take their orders. Looking between Naruto and Sasuke she waited for an answer as she fished a pen out of her apron.

"First date" "Second date." They said simultaneously, looking at each other with light grins, that soon turned down to confused frowns.

"What?" Naruto screwed his face up in a scowl. "Second?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but quickly turned them both down into a look of utter confusion. He was already in hot water as it was. "Um, yes?"

The waitress stood on, unsure whether she should try to take their orders now or come back later. But the couple was too engrossed in their conversation to notice.

"When was our first?" Naruto lifted his elbow onto the table with a small bang.

Sasuke's eyes shifted from side to side. Was this a trick question? It seemed like he was in trouble no matter what he said. But seeing as he knew he would also get in trouble for not answering, he took his chances; "At the bar. The night of Neji's birthday?" he tapered off with an uncertain, questioning tone to his voice as Naruto's mouth widened in angered disbelief.

"That wasn't a date!" Naruto slammed his hand down, making the waitress scurry away to another table. "That was flirting, and getting to know each other!"

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's choice of wording, which didn't seem to help his case. Changing his tactics, Sasuke took Naruto's splayed hand into his own. "Okay, then." Sasuke softened his smug look into a smile. "_This_ is our firstdate. Sorry."

Naruto gave a stiff nod, with a serious face that quickly melted into a mirroring smile. "Better."

Sasuke picked up his menu with his other hand and roved his eyes down the list: allowing for a few moments of silence for the waitress to gather up her courage again and come back over.

"So, are you ready now?" She asked; pen poised tentatively over the pad.

"Hm-hm," Naruto cleared his throat, "I'll have the buffalo chicken strips with a coke, please."

"Eggplant parmesan and red wine," Sasuke nodded at the young woman before turning back to Naruto. He decided now would be a good time to change the subject before he put his foot in his mouth again and Naruto left him- for the second time.

"So, how was your weekend?" Sasuke brushed his thumb over Naruto's skin in a timid gesture.

Naruto smiled at the sweet feeling of Sasuke's hand over his own and began to give the raven a play-by-play from the moment he left the party with Shino and Chouji at a god forsaken hour, to heading back to Kiba's place, to finding him and Hinata on the couch making out, to landing at Shino's for the night, to spending the next day hanging out with his regular group of friends, to going back with Kiba.

And that was only Friday, which, technically, could not be counted as part of the weekend; at least until a certain later time in the day. But Naruto went on regardless. And Sasuke listened with unusual rapt attention; a bittersweet smile on his face as he took in all the details. If he had only tried to listen to Naruto in the beginning, this misunderstanding and communication gap would have never been created.

Naruto's story ended with Naruto having ended up staying with Chouji recently, when Hinata kept repeatedly coming over or Kiba going out to meet her, and meeting Sasuke at this local restaurant for dinner. "So," Naruto nodded his head at Sasuke. "What about you?"

Sasuke bit his lip. Should he tell him how he had been on a high from the moment Naruto had said yes? Or that he didn't feel _as _lonely sleeping in an empty bed, knowing that he had a second chance to change that? That he was constantly worrying about putting his foot in his mouth and unintentionally driving Naruto away again? Or should he answer with his usual grunt and trust Naruto to interpret it as a "fine" like he has for the past years?

Seeing as his latter choice fell into the category of putting his foot in his mouth without actually speaking; which was a new height of talent for the Uchiha; he chose to come up with a third option; which would be in between the two extremes.

"It was good. I thought a bit more on what you said: about starting over, completely. And I think I'm ready for that. But it might take some time." Sasuke added hesitantly, looking up surprised to see Naruto giving him a warm smile. What had he done to deserve such a look?

"Thanks for trying," Naruto stated earnestly.

Sasuke gaped. That was why he was so happy? Because he was finally _trying_? He pulled his hand, which had stopped rubbing Naruto's a few minutes ago, back to lean forward against the table to find any signs of deceit or insecurity on Naruto's face. Finding none he answered, "I'm going to do a lot better than that, Naruto. Whatever it takes to be with you," he said sincerely.

Naruto's grin widened further, but he kept silent as the waitress laid their drinks in front of them. "Thank you."

Sasuke nodded at her, not taking his eyes off of Naruto. The girl smiled in response, glad to see that the tension had dispelled.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm getting a job at the local newspaper. Start out small and then work my way up." He nodded to himself in his own excitement, eyes still trained on Sasuke, eager to gauge his reaction. "I still would love to do National Geographic's someday." He shrugged, "I can still dream, can't I?"

Sasuke smiled, glad that Naruto was indeed still dreaming and working on reaching his more viable ones at the moment. "I hope you get exactly what you want." _'I'll support whatever you decide.' _He silently added.

Naruto's eyes widened in wonder; still shocked to be experiencing such a different personality from Sasuke. Not wanting it to end, he returned the words with one of his own blinding smiles. "Glad to hear it, 'cause I'm starting out here in the city. I'm getting an apartment a few blocks from Kiba. He's a photographer there, and said he can get me in pretty easily." His excitement seemed past the breaking point now, but he still stressed to remain calm and not attract too much unwanted attention. "I'll probably start out at the basement, but I don't care."

Sasuke cringed at the thought of his Naruto- well almost his, hopefully- working at such a low job while he still had his position in Uchiha Corp. But at the same time, he had always known that Naruto was never happy with having an office job that required him to have a secretary and sit in a chair going over reports and meetings all day. It just wasn't Naruto. The glaring overhead lights seemed to take some of his shine away, no matter how many bright orange and blue ties he wore to contrast his dark work suit. He needed to be in a place that was bustling with the same energy and activity that Naruto possessed. It fit him better, by far. "Okay."

"Huh? Sasuke?" Naruto gave him a confused look. Sasuke's long thought process had probably left Naruto thinking he wasn't in the mood to talk, or something.

"I meant. That's what you want. So, okay. I support that." Sasuke opened his mouth, about to say more, when the waitress returned with their orders.

Sasuke finally took a sip of his wine, as his plate was set before him. Looking over the glass, his savior for the moment from having to speak, and watched with amusement as Naruto dug his fingers into pick up a piece of chicken, when he suddenly remembered his manners and grabbed his fork and knife. Sasuke smirked, and joined Naruto in taking the first bite.

After a few moments of silent chewing, Naruto picked up his fork and looked over at Sasuke. "Want to try some?" Naruto gestured to the piece stuck on his utensil. Sasuke smiled, about to shake his head, but before he could even rethink his answer, Naruto shoved the silverware toward his mouth. "C'mon, you never try this type of stuff. Every meal does not have to have to be a wine and entrée affair." Naruto cocked his head, as though trying to teach the basics to a simpleton.

Sasuke grimaced, but conceded and folded his mouth over the crusted chicken, allowing Naruto to remove the fork.

"See, how was it?"

Sasuke chewed slowly, swallowed, and then paused. "I like it." He nodded to himself, missing Naruto's sweet smile as he stared off to the side.

Cutting up a portion of his own chicken, he held out his fork to Naruto. "Now you have to try some of mine." He smirked back at Naruto. "Not every meal can be chicken strips and grilled cheese."

"You forgot ramen," Naruto grumbled as he bit the section off Sasuke's fork. Chewing a bit faster than Sasuke, he made a face. "I like the chicken part, but not the eggplant. Ugh."

Sasuke cut up another piece, without the purple vegetable and let Naruto try again.

"Mmm, that _is_ good. But mine is still better." He stuck his tongue out as he dove back into his own meal.

"Same here," Sasuke turned his fork back to his own mouth, relishing in the indirect kiss that he had both given and received. They had never done something like that before, but he enjoyed it.

"What about you, Sasuke?" Naruto asked in general terms.

Sasuke thought for a moment. Was now the time to bring up his plans?

"Well, I think I'll be staying at Uchiha Corp., father is beginning to rely on Itachi and me more." Naruto nodded. Sasuke knew that, unlike Naruto, this was the path he was meant to be on. "Plus it'll be a bit easier," Sasuke pursed his lips, deliberating for a moment. "I'll be closer to the main building now." Naruto eyebrows disappeared into his bangs. "I'm moving out of the apartment," he almost outwardly cringed at the fact that he could no longer say 'our apartment', but it never was 'theirs' to begin with, he realized. It had never really felt like home to begin with. "I'm getting a place in the city."

"Oh?" Naruto's face became slightly guarded. Sasuke was afraid of that.

"Not with you- I mean, of course not- not that I wouldn't want to, I just. Well, what I meant was, I um." Sasuke bowed his head, his lips forming a hard line as though trying to staple then together from sheer will. He had never been at such a humiliating loss for words in his life. "I want to be close to you, even if I can't have you in the same way. And the apartment just isn't the same without you. So, I'm starting again here. If you'll still have me," he murmured into his plate.

Silence reigned for a moment, before Naruto broke it; dispelling the growing feeling of suffocation at their small table. "So, where will you be?" he smiled as Sasuke quickly raised his head, face frozen in shock.

"I, uh, I, I'm not sure yet. I was looking at a place down Whittaker Way."

"Ah, I know that road. Nice area. Only fifteen minutes from where I'm looking down Flannery." Naruto reached out and took his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Letting him know that he was happy Sasuke would be so close. "It'll be fun. We can actually walk to meet somewhere. I don't think it'd be too wise driving your Porsche around everywhere. Just saying." Naruto shrugged with an amused quirk twisting his lips.

"I guess not." Sasuke had to admit, if only to himself, that he had not even thought of that yet. Was he really supposed to walk everywhere or- shudder -take the bus?

Naruto, guessing his thoughts, said, "Some fresh air will do you good. Don't worry. Probably in that neighborhood you could at least take your Audi to work."

Sasuke's eyes widened. That was it? He was definitely going to miss the apartment and adjacent 10 car garage. But it was worth it if it meant he would be near Naruto.

"Do you mind this, Sasuke?"

"Mind what?" Sasuke asked warily.

Naruto gestured between them. "This. Talking, having a fun conversation, moving somewhere you can't have more than one car and bathroom. Because it's just so unlike you, and I don't want to push you to be something you're not. Either it'll work or it won't. But don't force it." Naruto tapered off at the end, as though he almost didn't want Sasuke to hear him, in fear of the rejection his words would inevitably receive. Bowing his head, he looked down at his empty plate, and stared through the clear ice-filled glass with only drop traces of his carbonated drink left, giving him a distorted image of Sasuke's black shirt through the ridges of the glass.

Sasuke reached across the table and grabbed Naruto's chin. He pulled him up until Naruto could see his grin and soft eyes. "Yes." He said softly, so that only Naruto would hear. "This is me. This is what I've always wanted to be for you. And I wouldn't change it for anything. Don't worry. We're meant to be together. It'll work out." He nodded in earnest, a new found confidence in his eyes that seemed to fill Naruto with a new hope.

"It will." Naruto smiled, relieving a small sigh, as the waitress walked up with the check. Sasuke took it, inserted his card, and gave it back to her, without taking his eyes off of Naruto once.

Less than a minute later, the young woman returned with his card and the receipt for him to sign. Doing so in his usual pristine handwriting, adding the tip and all, he took Naruto's hand and pulled him out of his seat. "You didn't want dessert here, did you? I heard there was an ice cream shop down the street from here."

Naruto chuckled, covering his mouth with his hand and squeezing Sasuke's hand. "I love ice cream!"

Sasuke shook his head, "I know."

And he did.

Yosh! _Only the epilogue now. This time I mean it. XD I just had to get this last part out. . Heh, heh, hope you enjoyed it! ;D _

_Oh, and please check out my newest story; I'm Not Who You Think. _


	8. Epilogue

_Ah, here we are at last. My first finished multi-chapter story. Wow. _

_Thank you to all who reviewed religiously and helped me along to write this. Hugs to you all! _

_Well, here's the epilogue. Enjoy! _

_And thanks again to Imperial Mint. ^.^_

_**Please read this!**_

_A/N: I have a request to make to all my lovely readers. I have a survey, four short questions for a Language and Linguistics project, for anyone who speaks English as their second language. Please let me know if anyone would mind helping me out. I would greatly appreciate it! ;D _

_Anyway, onto the epilogue…_

**Time to Say Goodbye**

**Ch.8 **

**Epilogue **

"Sasuke, I'm going on ahead," Naruto's voice yelled from a few rooms over.

"Naruto, will you wait just a second? I need to finish this before tonight." Sasuke yelled back, sounding slightly irate, but more desperate than anything else.

"C'mon. It's only 7 o'clock. We'll be back before twelve." Naruto sighed exasperatedly, mingled with the sound of him kicking his shoes against the door.

"Yeah right. I remember exactly what happened the last time we went out. And, needless to say, I didn't get any work done, whatsoever." A shuffle of papers was heard, along with frantic typing.

"Fine, fine. How much longer?"

"Two pages."

"No way!"

"What!?"

"Two pages to you is like ten to a normal person. You check it over fifty times before even hitting 'save'. I don't think you ever even correct anything." A loud thump was heard as Naruto, presumably, threw himself onto the ground.

"Fine!" Sasuke growled. "I'll type it up, leave it, and check it later."

Silence ensued with only the harsh tap of fingers on a keyboard proving that anyone was in the house.

Fifteen minutes later, Sasuke emerged, a harassed look on his face as he slammed his briefcase on the kitchen counter, refusing to even look at Naruto.

Sasuke crouched down to tie up his shoes. "I'm done," he said in a clipped tone, which soon turned into a soft moan as Naruto showed his appreciation to him for finishing early by nipping at his ear while Sasuke pulled at his socks. "Stop," he drawled out. "Do you want to leave or not?"

Naruto 'hmphed' as he straightened up, "So you _do _want to go, then?"

"Yes. Ready?" Sasuke turned around, jacket in hand, to see a slightly amused Naruto observing him. Leaning over, he pressed his lips against Naruto's and whispered, "Let's not take too long."

Naruto's lips quirked upward in the kiss, "I thought you were the one who said you never get any work done after these."

"Well, I finished this time, didn't I?" Taking Naruto's hand, he used the other to open the door, checked that the keys were indeed in his pocket, and then led the other man out into the crisp fall air.

Walking along, hand in hand, past the familiar houses of Flannery road, no words were spoken as they enjoyed the silence of the fresh air cleaning their ears of all sound.

"Aren't you cold?" Sasuke inquired shrugging his shoulders in his jacket to get more comfortable in the light material.

"No." Naruto shook his head, as though shocked Sasuke would ask such a question. "It's not that cold."

Releasing a breath, that he swore he could see in the air, Sasuke tightened his hold on Naruto's hand and tugged him along; anxious to get there quicker.

Naruto slung an arm around the raven, rubbing Sasuke's arms with his hands to create a warming friction. Sasuke smiled at him and pulled the blond closer to him.

Twenty minutes later, more voices began to infringe upon the silence and a familiar building came into view.

Naruto walked ahead and pushed open the door, leaving it open for Sasuke to follow after before they made it past the threshold.

"Happy anniversary!"

Naruto and Sasuke looked up in shock. Eyes wide and frozen, the words didn't truly sink in until Kiba came over and thumped them both on the back with a wide grin. "C'mon sit down. This is for you."

Looking around, they saw all their friends sitting at their usual table; even Tsunade and Jiraiya were sitting down. In fact, it looked like the whole place had cleared out. How did they not notice the 'Closed' sign in front of the door when they came in?

"Ho-how did you know?" Naruto looked around the table, too embarrassed to look at Sasuke for having forgotten such an important date. Unbeknownst to him, Sasuke was having the same problem looking at Naruto, afraid to see the hurt in his eyes.

"You both forgot, didn't you?" Ino's reprimand made them both cringe. Looking at each other and their matching sheepish looks brought a bout of laughter around the table, which they soon joined in on.

Naruto shrugged into his seat next to Kiba and Sasuke followed suit, sitting between his boyfriend and Shino. Grabbing Naruto's hand from his lap, Sasuke brought them atop the table, entwined.

"Aw, how cute!" Ino's slight sarcasm was not lost on the couple, but apparently Lee could not hear the subtlety behind the words themselves.

"Yes! The power of youth still burns strong within them. They will never burn out I-" "Sit down, you big goof." Sakura pulled her husband's green shirt and clung to his arm to keep him from further harassing the exasperated couple.

"Thank God the restaurant is closed." Jiraiya muttered, leaning on the wall at the end of the table, surveying the younger ones as they unwound, like they had waited all day just to be here. Some nodded to his words, but the others either ignored him or just didn't hear him as they exchanged details of their days as they had so many years ago. Only this time, Jiraiya thought with an inward grin, they needed a slightly bigger table to do so- not even taking Sasuke into account.

Naruto chuckled at a joke Kiba was telling and tugged Sasuke's hand closer as he reached for his coke, which was already laid out for him from before they had arrived.

"So you two really forgot?" Kiba asked.

"Ah," Naruto scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "I guess. I mean, what are we counting as our first official day back together, anyway?"

Sasuke deadpanned, "The day I moved in with you. Into our apartment," he added when Naruto didn't seem to catch on.

"But that doesn't make much sense. We started dating over a year before that. You didn't move until after I started with National Geographic's. So shouldn't it be before this date?"

"I don't know." Sasuke shrugged good-naturedly. "You're the one who set all the rules and dates in the first place."

Naruto's bottom lip jutted out in thought. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But that was then; I forget the dates, now. What does it matter?" he shrugged, thinking back to the exact day that Sasuke had finally moved in with him.

After a year of just "dating" Naruto finally proposed that they move back in together. Sasuke was all for Naruto to join him at his apartment; more room, nicer part of town, and a big bed already moved in. However, Naruto had a different plan in mind.

_*~*~*~*~*~*_

"_Well, the apartment's getting kind of lonely, and I was wondering… if you would… be interested in living… with me…again." Naruto blushed, feeling like Hinata asking him out in high school. But he needn't have worried, because Sasuke gave a victorious smirk in response. _

"_I was beginning to wonder when that would come up. Of course you can move in with me." _

"_Ah-" Naruto opened his mouth to respond, but closed it quickly again once Sasuke's words sunk in. "What do you mean, move in with you?" _

_Now Sasuke just looked confused. "Isn't that what you meant?" _

"_No. If anything, you're moving in with me!" _

"_But," Sasuke halted, unsure how to go ahead. "But my place is-"_

"_Nicer? Bigger? What?" Naruto's cheeks began to redden as he held in a breath, whether to yell something out or to try and calm himself down he was unsure. _

_Sasuke pursed his lips together for a moment. "I just thought you would come live with me. That's all," he finished lamely. _

"_I don't want to go back to living in some nice house in a nice neighbourhood where everyone is fake and ostentatious. No offense Sasuke, but that was never me. Plus, I like being close to our friends, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and everything. I don't want to distance myself again." Naruto stood adamant, waiting for Sasuke to dispute his words. He didn't want another argument, but he wasn't going to go back down that same path again. _

"_Fine." _

"_Huh?" Naruto's jaw dropped, like it had just expelled a heavy weight that fell with a harsh bang to the floor and broke the heavy silence. _

"_I said, fine. I'll move in with you." Sasuke smiled. "You're more important than the apartment, anyway." _

_Naruto knew that he was trying to make a joke to lighten the mood, but still felt that those words meant a lot more to the both of them than either were willing to admit. _

"_Good." Naruto gave an answering smile. "I'll order a moving van tomorrow. I don't think anyone'll be too willing to lug your stuff across town." _

"_Whatever." Sasuke shook his head and walked ahead, reaching his arm behind him to grab Naruto's hand and drag him along. _

_A week later saw the couple helping a group of movers lift Sasuke's bureau and bed through the door, while the rest of their friends assisted in unloading various boxes into the living room. _

"_Why didn't we just get a bigger bed once you moved _in _with me?" Naruto complained as he hauled the back end of the bed. _

"_Because," Sasuke huffed. "I knew you would never waste the money after we moved in together." _

_Naruto growled. He knew he had a point, but he wasn't about to admit that. For now, he would blame his lack of response on concentrating on getting the heavy piece of wood through the door without scraping the wood on the door frame or dropping it on his vulnerable sandaled feet. _

_Sasuke, correctly interpreting Naruto's silence, just smirked and looked back behind him to lead the way into their now shared bedroom. _

_After a few more hours, the moving van had left and only Sasuke, Naruto, and their group of friend, who had stayed behind hoping for some dinner for all their hard work, were left to sprawl across the living room wherever they could find a seat. _

_Most of the boxes had been unpacked, at least for all the big stuff. The smaller boxes could be saved for later when the two were alone. _

"_Alright, I'm hungry." Naruto stood from his seat on Sasuke's lap and turned to face the whole group of tired faces. "We're going to Jiraiya and granny's!" _

_His words were met with exhausted, yet still loud, cheers before everyone grabbed their stuff and made a beeline for the door. _

_*~*~*~*~*~*_

Naruto chuckled at the memory, but was soon brought back to the present with a loud voice that made itself known above all the chatter. "What do you mean, 'What does it matter'?" Apparently Sakura had heard their conversation from across the table. "Anniversaries are very special events! You two are hopeless." She threw her hands in the air with a helpless shake of her head.

TenTen and Ino agreed with half-hearted glares and sad shakes of their heads at the couple. "You're lucky you have _us _to remind you." Ino said with satisfaction.

"Yeah, two years is an important milestone." Tenten added.

Naruto and Sasuke just shook their heads and reached into the middle of the table to grab at the pizza dishes placed down by Tsunade, as the chatter resumed and the couple's absentmindedness was forgotten.

__________

"We're home!" Naruto hollered to the empty house.

"You do know there's no one but us, right." Sasuke asked from the doorway, taking off his shoes.

Naruto nodded, going inside without bothering with his sneakers, "I'm greeting the house."

"Well," Sasuke's hot breath was suddenly breathing down his neck. "Then welcome back." Naruto shivered in response. "Happy anniversary." Sasuke whispered seductively into his blond's ear, which began to redden at the tips. "I know exactly how we can celebrate." He bit down lightly on the soft cartilage, earning him a growl.

"Oh," Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven's waist. "You do, do you?"

"Yes," Sasuke purred, picking up Naruto by the knees and hoisting him up onto his waist. "Two years are _very _important, don't you know."

Naruto could only moan in response, which was soon muffled out as Sasuke closed the bedroom door behind him.

Several hours later, Naruto lay next to Sasuke across their bed; bodies still entwined, but their breathing having calmed down to a normal level.

"You can't take a long shower tomorrow. I need to be at work early." Sasuke whispered into the dark room as he squeezed Naruto's hand.

"Why don't you just join me? Then we'll save water and you can get out early." Naruto suggested with a lecherous grin, as he looked out the window into the deep night sky.

"Yeah. No." Sasuke grinned back, "Not a good idea."

"Just a suggestion." Naruto grunted, but there was no real hurt in his words.

Silence fell again for a short while, punctured only by brief clips of conversation whenever the thoughts popped into their heads.

"Don't forget, it's your turn to make dinner on Friday. I'm leaving Saturday morning."

"Hmm," Sasuke sounded a bit sad, "Where are you going, again?"

"Croatia. We're doing a piece about life after the war on the natives who are still left." Naruto's eyes glazed over as he contemplated his latest assignment. "It's a beautiful country. You'll have to see some of my pictures. Once I take them, of course."

"I can't wait." Sasuke rolled over, slightly on top of Naruto, just staring at him as the time passed by. "How long will you be away?"

"Two months." Naruto sighed, knowing Sasuke was ready to do the same. "But you're visiting me this time, right?"

Sasuke smiled, Naruto always knew had to make him feel better. "Yeah, I got a couple weeks off from work to go over."

"It won't be that long a wait." Naruto turned in Sasuke's hold. "Anyway, glad you finished your paper?"

Sasuke laughed as he nodded, not breaking eye contact. "I told you so."

As exhaustion began to beckon them to Nod, Naruto whispered into the air, "Do you notice the difference?" Sasuke cocked his head closer to Naruto, his eyes half-lidded and hazy. Without waiting for an answer, knowing that Sasuke wouldn't know what to say, Naruto continued. "It's calmer; we're more comfortable around each other. Not afraid to just talk it out." Naruto smiled as he nuzzled his hair into Sasuke's chin. "I like it."

Sasuke nodded into the blond locks, a sweet light upward tilt to his mouth. He knew he didn't need to answer, not because he didn't feel like wasting the words and breath from his lungs, but because he knew Naruto already understood.

***…*…*…*…***

**Owari **

_***…*…*…*…***_

_**We're finally finished! Yay! Please tell me if this made you smile. **_


End file.
